The castle
by phoenixgirl26
Summary: With so much dark magic used by the death eaters, Hogwarts needs to have most of it's walls rebuilt which means it will not open for at least five years. Harry gives Minerva McGonagall a way to have Hogwarts open by September.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter one

Harry was sitting beside Remus and Tonks, he kept brushing their hair, 'Why did you turn up, you should have thought of your son,' Harry sighed, 'You're with Sirius and dad now Remus, try not to give mum a hard time. But you never know, maybe Tonks can keep the marauders in line,' Harry heard raised voices and looked up, then he wished he didn't. Molly Weasley was glaring at him as she pointed down at Fred, George was also angry and his anger was directed at Harry, 'I didn't want them here, but I knew I'd get blamed for it,' Harry sighed again then looked down, 'I wish we had more time Remus, but it's too late now,' Harry kissed Remus on the forehead, then kissed Tonks on the forehead before pushing himself to his feet, he groaned, but tried to keep anyone from hearing. The last couple of days were catching up with him, so he slowly limped his way over to the matron.

'Do you need some healing Mr. Potter?' she asked wearily.

'Yeah, but you look as knackered as me.'

'I'll rest later, follow me into the other room,' she gave Harry a small tired smile then left the great hall and into one of the classrooms that Harry knew hadn't been used since he had been here.

'Is the hospital wing damaged?'

'No, but all the most serious are up there with two other healers. The ones in here are going to make it, they just need potions, charms and rest. So sit down and tell me what's wrong,' she pointed to a small camp bed.

Harry sat, then opened his shirt, 'It won't stop bleeding. Dumbledore never told me if my other one did, so I wasn't expecting this. But I also have a sore back, knees and feet, well, my legs hurt all over and my hips.'

'Lie back,' Poppy sighed, then started her examination, then she summoned three potions, 'The blue one you will need every day for a month, the others just now.'

'Oh great,' Harry groaned, then swallowed the potions, gagging on the blue one, 'Why is it the one I have to take most is the worst tasting?'

'Behave Mr. Potter, you might have killed him, but you are still my patient. Now you will need to stay here until tomorrow, so I suggest you make yourself comfortable.'

'Again I knew you were going to say that, but you know what Madame Pomfrey, I'm just too tired to argue with you. The thing is, I don't have anything to wear to sleep in, that's something I never bothered with when I was away. So if it's alright with you, I'll just sleep in my underwear?'

'That's fine and you have the curtains around you,' she patted Harry's shoulder then left.

Harry sighed, but stripped off his clothes, took his wands and glasses, placing them on the small table beside the bed, then climbed under the covers.

Harry heard voices, but he couldn't seem to wake properly, then he thought he was dreaming when he heard a familiar voice asking if Harry was going to be alright. Harry kept trying to wake but everything went dark again as he slipped into unconsciousness.

Harry slowly woke and again he heard quiet voices and again the same familiar voice asking how Harry was. Harry knew he must still be asleep, that voice belonged to someone that died. Before Harry could wake to find out what was going on, he slipped into darkness once more.

Harry groaned softly as he's eyes flickered, he blinked a couple of times then his eyes opened and closed quickly due to the brightness shining down on him.

'Someone turn the light out,' Harry groaned again before pulling the covers over his head.

'It's not the lights Mr. Potter, it's the sun. Now please uncover your face.'

Harry groaned again then opened his eyes before slowly pulling the covers down, 'Oh fuck.'

'Language Mr. Potter,' Poppy scolded.

'Sorry, but you were dead, I saw you die.'

'You saw me dying, but being a brilliant potions master, I always carried healing potions and anti-venom on me. I have been told you killed him, good for you Potter.'

'Um, um, thanks,' Harry's forehead furrowed, 'You're really alive, this isn't a dream?'

'Don't you mean nightmare?' Severus Snape stared down at Harry.

Harry saw the look Snape was giving him, not his usual sneer, his voice didn't hold any malice either and wondered what the hell was going on.

'Well,' Harry shrugged, 'If I was to wake with you looking down at me, yeah, I suppose I would normally think that I was having a nightmare. Sorry, I don't mean to sound disrespectful, I think I'm in shock.'

'I believe you are and I don't take any defence at what you said. I came by to ask how you are?'

'Sore, but okay,' Harry slowly pushed himself up until he was sitting but he couldn't help groaning as he did, 'Bloody sore,' Harry rotated his neck and back, 'Blimey, I feel worse than yesterday, I think it was yesterday.'

'It was early yesterday when you came in here, you slept for twenty hours straight. But as for how you are feeling Mr. Potter; that is to be expected. The potions are doing their job, but you will still feel a little tender for a day or two. Now here is the other potion,' she handed Harry a small bottle with thick blue liquid in it, and saw Harry hesitate, 'Drink it Mr. Potter or that wound you have will not heal.'

'Yeah,' Harry sighed then took the potion, gagging again, 'Why can't you make them taste good?'

'Oh you are becoming quite cheeky Mr. Potter, just because you killed him does not give you the right to tell me how to do my job.'

'Sorry Madame Pomfrey, I didn't mean anything by it, but they do taste like…' Harry shrugged, 'I won't say it.'

'Good, now you can dress and leave, but I expect you back for your potion tomorrow morning.'

'I'll be here,' Harry waited until the matron left before looking over at Snape. After seeing his memory, he wasn't sure how he felt about his old potions teacher. He knew now of course that Snape had been helping for years, all because he loved his mother. That was also something Harry would have to get used to, knowing Snape had been best friends with his mother, but he also loved her. He had no idea how to deal with that information and thought maybe he just needed time to grasp it all. Now was not the time, it was too soon to think about any of that. One thing Harry knew was he had to thank Snape; that thought made Harry grimace, thanking Snape, he bet Sirius would turn in his grave if he knew. Harry sighed and figured he'd just get it over with, but every time he tried to get the words out, they seemed to stick in his throat. Finally he took a couple of calming breaths, swallowed and was ready to face Snape and say what he needed to.

'Um, I wanted to say thanks, you know, for the memories. You gave me more than you needed.'

'I did, and surely you know why I did that. At the time I did think I was going to die, even if I had those potions, I was weak, so I was not sure I was going to have the strength to take them.'

'So if you thought you would survive, you wouldn't have given them to me?'

'Very shrewd Potter, no, I would not have, only the one you needed to see, and maybe one other. The one showing you that I was trying to help you.'

Harry sighed but nodded, 'Yeah, but do you know I wasn't going to watch it,' Harry shrugged.

'Understandable, but I didn't have enough strength left to tell you. It was the only way to pass on that piece of information. So can you tell me what happened after you left me?'

Harry nodded, 'Well, I went up to speak with Dumbledore's portrait, he wasn't there, all the portraits were empty, probably trying to see what was going on down in the school. I was frustrated, angry and desperate, so I figured you must have given them to me for a reason, so I decided to look at them. When I came out,' Harry lowered his head, 'I hate admitting this, but I was scared, then angry because he never told me. It made sense though, everything made sense after hearing that.'

'I think if anyone was told they had to die they would be scared.'

Harry nodded, then slowly looked up, 'So I went to face him, let him kill me, now that shocked me, I lived. Do you know if Dumbledore knew I would and he just didn't tell you?'

'I don't know, he never mentioned it. When I saw your chest, I realised what you must have done and why it is the same as your head.'

'Horcruxes, not the killing curse like everyone thought, um, but I would like that kept between us, I haven't told anyone and I don't want anyone to know.'

'I will not repeat it Potter. There is something I wish to ask you though, and I know this is going to shock you, but I need a favour from you.'

'Okay,' Harry said slowly.

'Draco, they took him away with his parents, he does not deserve Azkaban, but I doubt they will listen to me. The minister and Minerva know the truth about me, Albus filled them in, but they would not take my word that Draco was forced, he never wanted to do any of that.'

'I know,' Harry sighed, 'You can stay, but I want to get dressed,' Harry threw the blankets off then he pulled his jeans and shirt on before his socks and shoes, then put his glasses on, stuck his wands in his pocket, then sat down again, 'He helped me, when we were captured. I'm not sure if he meant to, but I think he did. There was this look in his eyes that told me he was scared and wanted out but didn't know how. So do you want me to talk to Kingsley?'

'Yes, as I understand it, he is a friend of yours, so he should listen to you.'

'Do you know where he is?'

'Here, until the ministry is cleaned out, he is using Hogwarts as his office. Minerva has given him one of the unused classrooms.'

'I'll go speak with him, but I would like to eat first. I don't remember the last time I ate.'

'You should eat then, do you require help?'

'No, I'm just a bit stiff and sore,' Harry picked up his bag then slowly stood up, but ended up sitting down again, 'Worse than I thought.'

'Then let me assist you. The house elves are sending food up whenever someone sits down at one of the house tables,' Severus waited then saw Harry nod, so he slipped his arm around him and gently lifted him to his feet, 'So he tortured you?'

'Yeah, you know what he was like, probably more than most. He wasn't going to pass up that opportunity.'

'No, he would not, so let's take it slow.'

Severus and Harry walked slowly out of the room and back into the great hall and over to the Gryffindor table.

'It looks worse than I remember.'

'Yes, the castle has sustained a lot of damage. It will take a long time to repair.'

'Yeah,' Harry sighed, 'Thanks and I'll talk to Kingsley as soon as I eat.'

'If you will permit me, I would like to go with you?'

'Um, sure, if you want.'

'Then I'll leave you to eat,' Severus nodded sharply then turned and left the great hall.

'Why were you talking to Snape?' Neville asked as he sat down.

'He was really on our side Neville, there's a lot I can't go into, but he really was helping. It was Snape that gave me the last bit of information I needed that let me kill Voldemort. Hey, what have they done with him anyway?' Harry dished up some food, then poured himself a glass of juice and a cup of tea.

'The minister had some people take him away, I'm not sure who they were, but they seemed friendly. You know minister Shacklebolt, what's he like?'

'He's a good bloke Neville; he will do what's right. I met him a few years ago; he was in the order of the phoenix and an auror.'

'Well, he seems okay. Anyway I thought you would have went with the Weasley's, I didn't know you were still here.'

'I was in the room over there; Madame Pomfrey made me stay after she gave me her shitty tasting potions.'

'I had a few of those, not as many as you have over the years. But are you heading out to see Ron?'

'No, when I was sitting with Remus and Tonks, Mrs. Weasley didn't look happy with me. I think she's blaming me for Fred dying, George looked angry as well. But it's not like I asked them to turn up, if you remember I told you to stop contacting people.'

'Don't worry about it Harry, I'm sure it's just grief at the moment. But can you believe it, he's dead, so are most of them.'

'Not really, I keep thinking I'm going to wake up and all this is a dream and his still here. Anyway, what are you doing here or haven't you left?'

'I left for a while, decided to come back to help.'

'I might do the same, but I have to work on where I'm going to live. I suppose I could go back to Grimmauld place for a while, not looking forward to that.'

'Grimmauld place?' Neville asked looking confused.

'Oh sorry, it's a house my godfather left me when he died, but his family was into the dark arts, so the house is really dreary and dark. He hated it, so do I, but I do own it. My godfather let Dumbledore and the order of the phoenix use it, so we cleaned it out a bit while we were there, but it's still a shitty place, but it will do for now,' Harry sighed and wondered if he's parents vault held enough to get a house or even a flat, that way he wouldn't have to stay at Grimmauld place for long. But first, he needed to work out something with the goblins, again, not something he was looking forward too.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter two

Harry said goodbye to Neville then headed out of the great hall. He found Severus Snape who led the way to the room the minister was using. Harry knocked and heard Kingsley's slow deep voice call to come in.

'Harry, Severus, is there something I can do for you?'

'Um, yeah, are we interrupting because you look busy Kingsley?'

'It's fine Harry, I could use a break.'

'Well, I wanted to tell you about Draco Malfoy, he actually helped me Kingsley, that help he gave me saved Hermione's life and let me rescue Luna and Mr. Ollivander. I also know he never wanted to be part of any of that.'

'You don't like Malfoy, so why are you sticking up for him?'

'It's the right thing to do Kingsley, if he didn't help, I would have died weeks ago, so would have Hermione, Ron and the others.'

'Okay, well, he'll still have to be questioned, but I can let Gawain know to let him go. But he won't be able to use his family's home, we're confiscating all homes and money from known death eaters, Lucius was a death eater, so he's home is one we're taking.'

'Lucius was a death eater minister, but Narcissa wasn't, she was married and trying to protect her son, that is the only reason she stayed.'

'How do you know she wasn't just acting her part Severus?'

'I'm not sure if you know this, but I am Draco's godfather, so I do know the family very well. Narcissa never wanted to be part of that, but as I said, she had to protect Draco, which any mother would do. Before Albus died, he asked me to protect Draco, which I would do anyway.'

'Draco I will allow to be released, Narcissa, no, not until she's been subjected to questioning from the aurors.'

'I'm sure they will find out the truth.'

'Yes, they will.'

'One more thing Kingsley, what have you done with his body?'

'The aurors took him and burned him. We wanted to make sure he never did anything else that would make him return. I think after this last time, everyone wanted assurance he can't come back. I know what you said to him the other night Harry, so I do know why he survived, but for all we know he could have done something else, so none of us wanted to take that chance.'

'I get that, but I wished you would have let me watch that bastard burn.'

'You needed to rest and heal from what Poppy told me because I did go in to see you. We couldn't wait Harry, I'm sorry.'

'It's fine,' Harry shrugged, 'We'll let you get back to work. Oh one more thing, Umbridge, has she been caught?'

'Yes and awaiting trail like everyone else. You will need to testify at a few, I hope you know that?'

'Yeah, figures, well, I'll let you know where I'll be living, once I work that out myself. Anyway, talk to you later Kingsley.'

'Harry, Severus,' Kingsley nodded then went back to his work before the door even closed.

'Thank you Potter,' Severus held out his hand.

Harry shook it, 'It's fine, but I think after all this, holding grudges isn't worth it. I think it's time all of us start to be honest and live this life we've been given. So when you see Malfoy, tell him I don't hold anything against him, but I also want to thank him for his help.'

'I believe you are right…Harry, it's time for everyone to put that past years behind us and start fresh. Thank you again,' Severus nodded then turned and walked away.

'You're kidding,' Ron said as he walked up to Harry, 'He thanked you.'

Harry turned to see his two friends, 'Yeah, but he actually helped. What are you doing back here? I thought you'd be with the family.'

'I was, but dad asked me to come. Mum is angry, well, at you, so is George, dad's well,' Ron shrugged, 'We tried to talk to them, but they won't listen.'

'I saw it Ron, when I was sitting with Remus. Don't worry about it, I'm going to stay at Grimmauld place until I get my own place. I think it's about time I did and now I can.'

'Sorry mate, they might just need time.'

'So I brought your stuff,' Hermione said indicating her beaded bag.

'Oh okay, let me grab my rucksack, I left it in the great hall,' Harry, Hermione and Ron walked back through the rubble into the great hall and over to the Gryffindor table, 'Don't let anyone see you put those books or items in my bag, I'll talk to McGonagall about them later,' Harry opened his bag then tried to block Hermione from view.

'Done, all your clothes, books and the three items, but I also put the books Sirius and Remus bought you in there as well.'

'Thanks,' Harry sighed, then sat down, 'There together again.'

'You mean with your dad?' Hermione asked as she sat down.

'Yeah, the marauders,' Harry shrugged, 'Look, there's something I need to tell both of you as well. I realised after Dumbledore died, when I went back to the Dursleys and I know this will shock you, but sorry, it's me.'

'What are you on about Harry?' Ron asked.

'I'm gay, I fancy blokes. So if you can't accept it, that's fine, but try not to call me those names if you can.'

'Harry,' Ron rolled his eyes, 'First I would never call you any names, maybe the saviour just to wind you up.'

'Now it's my turn, what are you on about?'

'Oh you don't know,' Ron chuckled, 'It's your new name mate, Harry Potter, the saviour of the wizarding world, the three of us are also called the golden trio, cool hey.'

Harry groaned, 'You're kidding, please tell me you are just winding me up?'

'No, it was on the front page of the Daily Prophet this morning, it large letters with your picture under it. From what we've been hearing, Harry Potter celebration parties are going all over the magical world, not just here. But walking through Hogsmeade, the three broomsticks is crowded with people all toasting your name, celebrating.'

Harry groaned, then put his forehead on the table, 'No, no, no, why can't I just be Harry, just Harry, bloody hell,' Harry bumped his head against the table, 'Shit.'

'Harry, language,' Hermione scolded.

'Oh don't start Hermione, how would you like all this shit. I want to be Harry Potter, not the chosen one, not the boy who lived and not this blasted saviour, Harry, a normal bloke that happens to want to shag blokes.'

'You're as bad as Charlie,' Ron shook his head, 'All he ever goes on about is shagging some bloke. Anyway, we better get back before mum goes off. Do you realise though, we're staying with Muriel,' Ron pulled a face, 'She's a nightmare, so it's lucky you're not there. Oh well, I better break the news to Ginny, at least I won't see you snogging her anymore.'

Harry slowly lifted his head and laughed, 'No, but you might see her snogging other blokes, she had a few after her if you remember. Anyway, go, I'll see you later and I'll let you know where I am.'

Ron and Hermione hugged Harry before leaving, he sat there and sighed. Hearing what they were now calling him, he really didn't want to leave Hogwarts and face all that. It was bad enough before, the talk, the staring, Harry knew now it will be a lot worse and he was not looking forward to that at all.

Harry was still sitting at the Gryffindor table, just staring around at the damage and the staff who were still cleaning away rubble.

'Harry,' Minerva said as she walked over to him.

'Hi professor, you look better than the last time I saw you. Are you okay?'

Minerva smiled, 'I'm fine, a few injuries, like a lot of people. I want you to come to my office with me, there's something I need to discuss with you.'

'Yeah, sure,' Harry pushed himself to his feet, grabbed his bag and almost dropped it, so he cast a charm on it, 'Better.'

'It did look heavy, what have you got in there?'

'I'll show you in the office, no one else should see this stuff.'

Minerva nodded then left with Harry, heading up to the large oval office. She opened the door and gestured for Harry to take a seat.

Harry put his bag down then opened it, pulling out the three items that had been Voldemorts horcruxes, then he pulled out the four large old books.

'Those books belonged to Dumbledore, I figured you should have them, work out what you want to do with them.'

'They will be destroyed and those items will be cleaned as best they can and placed in a cabinet under enchantments,' Minerva went to the desk and took out a large folder and placed it in front of Harry, 'Albus was left in charge of this by your parents, when he died I found a letter asking me to take care of it, I left a letter with it, so if I die whoever found it would know to get it to you. It was always planned to be passed on when you turned seventeen.'

Harry stared at the folder, 'What is it?'

'It's you're inheritance. Once you became of age this was supposed to be given to you. But since you left and no one could find out, I kept it here.'

'But my parents left me the vault,' Harry opened the folder, then quickly shut it, 'You're kidding.'

'No I am not Lord Potter.'

'Oh please don't call me that professor,' Harry groaned softly, then slowly opened the folder again, 'Blimey, this says I'm rich, I even own a castle.'

'Yes, I do know what it contains.'

'Why wasn't I told about this?'

'Albus thought you had more than enough to deal with. But this isn't anything to be concerned about, it's not like you need to do anything Harry. You have just received your full inheritance; you don't even have to tell anyone that you are a lord unless you want it known. Once you have children, then they will be Lord or Lady Potter, that will pass to them and so forth.'

'Um, I'm gay professor, so I won't be able to have kids.'

'Harry, do you not realise that wizards can fall pregnant and give birth?'

'What?' Harry's eyes widened, 'No, I had no idea about that, blimey. I don't know which has shocked me most, lord or a man being able to get pregnant.'

'I think for you it would be lord, you never liked attention.'

'No, I don't, so there's nothing I have to do?'

'No, you can take that with you now you are of age. If you don't mind me asking, where are you going to live now?'

'For now I'm going to stay at Grimmauld place, until I buy something.'

'Then I think you should look through that, there are properties Harry, not just a castle. But that castle has been part of the Potter family for generations, you might like to go and look around.'

'Yeah, I might. Okay, we'll I've got a lot to think about. One thing professor, well, I would like to get my N.E.W.T.s, would it be possible, once the school is opened again?'

'Yes, I've already had a meeting with the minister about that, we're working on it now. Apart from having enough rooms to teach, everything else needs a lot of planning since the ones that were here will being going up a year, so technically we will have first years up to eighth year.'

'Oh right, so dorm rooms and all that, well, I don't envy the work you have to do professor, but I know you'll do it well, like you always have.'

'Thank you Harry, that's nice of you to say.'

'Okay, we'll, I better go, thanks for hanging onto this for me. I'll talk to you later,' Harry gave her a smile then left the office and headed down through the school.

'Potter,' Severus called.

'Professor.'

'Could you come in my room for a moment, I wish to discuss something with you?'

'Yeah, sure,' Harry followed Snape into the room, then reached into his bag, 'I thought you might like this back. I was going to see you about it anyway.'

Severus stared at the memories, then wrapped his hand around it, 'Thank you. Why don't you sit?'

Harry nodded, then sat down, 'You and my mother seemed like good friends.'

'We were, best friends, until my pride got in the way. That is why I wanted to speak with you, about these memories. I knew you would like to know things about your mother but I was not sure you would ask. So I did want to let you know that I'm willing to sit down with you and tell you.'

'Oh, well, yeah, I do want to know things, personal things as I know nothing about my parents. I never got a chance to speak with Sirius or Remus about them.'

'Then in a few days, why don't you come back here and I'll start giving you some information. Naturally I can't tell you anything after she left here since we were not speaking.'

'Yeah, I get that, but thanks, anything you want to tell me will be good and I have to keep coming back for my potion. I should have mentioned that to professor McGonagall so I can get back in. I'm not sure when the wards will go back up around the school.'

'Not for a while so you have time. I can mention it to her, but I'm sure Poppy already has.'

'Okay, well thanks and I'll see you tomorrow. I need to study up on something before I head out.'

'You know the Gryffindor tower never got damaged, you could stay there until you work out somewhere to live. It would be much better here than at Grimmauld place.'

'Actually I never thought of that, it would help. I might speak with professor McGonagall about that, it'll only be for a few days. Thanks professor,' Harry and Snape stood and shook hands before Harry headed back up to see McGonagall and work out to stay in the dorm room until he got his own place. But he couldn't believe Snape, talking friendly to him, offering to tell him about his mother and he actually asked Madame Pomfrey how he was. It's like a completely different bloke to the one his known for seven years. Maybe it was all an act, Harry supposed he'd find out, sooner or later.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter three

Harry spotted McGonagall talking to Slughorn, 'Um professor, sorry to disturb you.'

'That's quite alright Harry, what can I do for you?'

'Well, until I go through that stuff, I was wondering if I could stay here in my old dorm bed? I have to keep coming back for my potion anyway, it might be easier.'

'If you wish Harry, it's lucky the Gryffindor rooms were not too badly damaged, but we have a few students staying, some in the Gryffindor and Ravenclaw rooms.'

'Great, that will give me some time, thanks professor,' Harry gave her a smile then Slughorn before heading up through the ruined castle. Once he put his stuff away, he sat on the bed and started to go through the folder McGonagall had given him. She had been right, there were a lot of properties, not just the huge castle or mansions, which he found out he had a few, in different countries, 'Countries, maybe I could visit now I can, go travelling,' Harry shrugged but kept reading, then he found that one of the houses he owned was in Hogsmeade. Harry always liked that village, so he figured he might have a look at that house first then decide. Harry got up and slowly walked back down through the castle, stepping over large chucks of walls or ceiling, lots of books and wood, Harry thought some looked like bits of desks and chairs, he also saw blood, a lot of blood. Harry shuddered so he quickly hurried out of the castle, he looked around, saw a lot of people all over the place. To Harry it looked like they were cleaning up.

Harry walked slowly down the drive, trying to keep his head lowered so no one saw him. He was lucky, he got to the house, unlocked it and stepped inside. Apart from being very dusty Harry thought it looked nice. He walked around downstairs, it had two living room, dining room, kitchen with enough room for another table, there was a room that looked like a library and a bathroom downstairs. He went upstairs and saw three bedrooms, all with their own bathrooms and another room Harry had no idea what it was for. It wasn't big enough for a bedroom, but it wasn't small either. He stepped out the back door to a nice size if not overgrown garden.

'This place is perfect, this will be my home, now I need to furnish it which means heading to Gringotts,' Harry stared around wondering how to start buying what he needed, he knew the basics of what a home needed, then he thought of Gringotts again and an idea came to him. He locked the house then slowly walked back up to Hogwarts and to the room Kingsley was using, 'Sorry Kingsley, have you got a minute?'

'Sure Harry,' Kingsley stood and stretched, 'I'm not looking forward to all the desk work.'

'I wouldn't either, but I need to ask you about Gringotts and my little break in, and out.'

Kingsley chuckled, 'A dragon, you flew out of there on the back of a dragon.'

'Hermione's idea, we were trapped, so it was get caught or the dragon. Luckily it seemed to like the fact it was free and not the three people sitting on its back.'

'You'll have to tell me all about it one day. Now Gringotts, there are only three goblins left, I spoke with them Lord Potter,' Kingsley raised his eyebrows then laughed as Harry groaned, 'They may not like it, but they cannot stop you going to your vaults as you happen to own the land under their bank. They tried to get your father and all your relatives to sell, they never did and I don't blame them.'

'I hate goblins but if it keeps them in line, then I'm not selling either. Oh here,' Harry wrote down his address and handed it to Kingsley.

'Fifty seven Hogston road Hogsmeade, what's this?'

'My home, that's why I need to go to Gringotts, I need money to shop for everything, furniture, you know.'

'Harry, sit for a minute,' Kingsley and Harry sat on the sofa, 'I know because of the way you were raised you never learned a lot about the magical world. But you don't need to take money out, just transfer when you buy something, unless it's the muggle world of course.'

'Okay, something else I didn't know, McGonagall told me that wizards can get pregnant. I figured since I'm gay I couldn't have kids, now I know differently.'

'Yes you can, of course you need potions to fall, potions right through the pregnancy and you have to bottom it when you have sex.'

Harry blushed, 'I've never, I've had a lot on my mind the last few years.'

'Oh so it's virgin Lord Potter is it,' Kingsley chuckled then laughed loudly at Harry's bright red face, 'Sorry Harry.'

'What has gotten into you Kingsley, I've never seen you like this before.'

'I think the fact that he's dead, that bastard is finally dead, it's like a great weight has been lifted, it's absolutely great, a fantastic feeling.'

'Yeah, it is, well, almost,' Harry sighed before looking up at his friend, 'You were an auror, have you ever killed Kingsley?'

'No, we try not to but sometimes it does happen. Why do you ask?'

'I've killed, twice, how do I live with this? I know he needed to die, but I still did it and I'm not sure how I feel about what I've done.'

'Harry,' Kingsley sighs, 'If you think of this logically, it was his spell, not yours that killed him.'

'I know, but it was still my spell that pushed his back and the fact I knew he was using my wand.'

'I think you just need time mate, try to put everything into perspective. But you said twice, please tell me you never deliberately killed anyone.'

'Sort of, it was Quirrell when I was eleven. When he touched me it hurt him, it burned. He was just about to kill me when I figured I could use that touch to stop him, but I never let go until he was dust, so I basically killed him.'

'You were trying to save your own life and he was being used by Voldemort, you're not a killer Harry, it's not in your nature. You were a scared little boy trying to find a way to survive.'

'But I felt no remorse about what I did, then Voldemort. How do you know I couldn't kill again, I'm not sure I can trust myself. I know for a fact I would never use the killing curse, but there are other ways.'

'You're tired and you're emotional Harry. All this, with him has been going on in your life since you were born, but now it's all changed; naturally it will get to you. So please, take my word as someone that has watched you closely over the last few years. You are not a killer; you don't have that inside you. Rest, heal, take some time and you'll realise I'm right.'

Harry nodded but he still wasn't convinced that he couldn't do it if he was driven to it, especially knowing he'd killed twice in his short life. Harry had a lot of thinking to do, maybe helping at Hogwarts will give him time to sort everything out.

Over the next week, Harry would spend a couple of hours a day with Snape listening as he told his stories about his time with Lily Evans. Harry laughed at some stories, felt like crying with others but he was finally hearing some personal details about his mother's life. After leaving Snape Harry would go shopping for things for his home, but also things for himself. He went to visit Andromeda Tonks, she was a little cool when he first arrived, but after an hour of talking they both decided to put any animosity to rest for the sake of Teddy since the small boy only had his grandmother and godfather. Harry also went to look at the castle, roaming the large rooms he saw lots of pictures of his ancestors, one was Ignotus Peverell and his son. Harry thought the son resembled him in a lot of ways, especially the unruly hair, a Potter trait Harry figured. Harry thought the castle was about the size of Hogwarts but the land surrounding it was larger than Hogwarts and had a large lake similar to the black lake. As he walked around the castle he knew straight away he would never live here but had no idea what to do with it and he could tell it was old, as old as Hogwarts but in better condition. Maybe he didn't need to do anything, just leave it and occasionally visit to see a small glimpse of his ancestors. There was a large library with books on all his ancestors, so he knew eventually he would read those.

Harry walks slowly up the drive to the Hogwarts castle and saw something that shocked the life out of him. He ran until he was standing beside Neville who was gazing up at the castle.

'Why are they pulling it down Neville?'

'McGonagall found out that a lot of the damage was done by dark magic, lots of dark magic, it can't be repaired, it will have to be rebuilt. It's so sad seeing this Harry, seeing the great hall being pulled down.'

'Yeah, it is, I'll be back,' Harry runs towards McGonagall, 'Neville told me professor, so it can be rebuilt just not fixed?'

'Yes, but that won't happen for a long time,' Minerva sighs wearily.

'Why?'

'We don't have the funds Harry. All the money is going into repairing the house rooms, library, staff quarters and classroom, everything else will have to wait. It will mean that Hogwarts will not open again for a long time,' Minerva glanced down at Harry, 'Please do not feel guilty about this Harry, I would rather Hogwarts look like this than for him to still be here.'

'I know but look, and the kids, what will happen to all the kids that need to learn?'

'They will come here daily to have their classes, but will not be able to stay.'

Harry couldn't take his eyes off the walls of the castle as they tumbled down onto the ground. Ministry workers were moving the piles of rubble away while others would cast spells at sections of walls before either leaving them or pulling them down. Harry felt sick, he couldn't watch anymore, so he hurried down to the black lake and kept his back to the castle.

'It's a devastation.'

Harry glanced over his shoulder at Snape, 'It's sickening, I couldn't watch anymore. Professor, do you think donating money would help?'

'Naturally it would but it's going to take an enormous amount of money not to mention time. Once the walls are down the curse breakers have to cast anti dark curse spells, something you just can't do once or twice, they take a long time otherwise the effects of the dark magic will always be felt. I'd say it will take anywhere from five years and up before Hogwarts can be as it was.'

Harry stared down at the water right near his feet, then an idea came to him, one that he hoped McGonagall would consider.

'Professor, I would like your opinion on something before I talk to professor McGonagall.'

'If I can help I will Potter.'

'Can you come with me; I need to show you something?'

'Go where?'

'It's not far but I will have to take you, this might help with Hogwarts.'

'Very well.'

Severus followed Harry down the drive and out the gate, he held his arm out and let Harry take him by side along apparition. When he looked around he stared at the large castle.

'What is this place?'

'My castle,' Harry shrugged, 'I don't want to live it in, but McGonagall said it's been in my family for generations. Do you think this would be big enough to use as Hogwarts until the castle is repaired?'

'Oh, so that's where you're going with this. Alright, let's take a look around, but from what I can see, yes it just might. But are you willing to let your ancestral home be used as a school?'

'Yes, if it means the kids can still learn what they need and it gives Hogwarts the time to get fixed. Come inside and have a look,' Harry quickly ran up the steps, unsealed the large wooden doors and Snape followed him inside.

They never spoke, just kept walking around rooms and along corridors, up staircases, along more corridors eventually ending down on the grounds.

'Going on what I could see, what I know will be needed, yes, this place is big enough to use as Hogwarts. There's large rooms for the house rooms, charms will be needed on those. There are rooms for all the staff, a hospital and the kitchen is definitely large enough. That ball room down on the ground floor looks bigger than the great hall. There are enough rooms to be used as classrooms, naturally they will need to be set up for individual classes, like the potions rooms and the astronomy rooms.'

'So you think this could work?'

'Yes, Potter, I think this castle of yours could work.'

'Um, professor, can't you call me Harry?'

Severus turned and stared down at Harry Potter, 'If I did that then I might not be able to keep my feelings in check. As long as I think of you as James Potter's son, it keeps me from doing something that could embarrass both of us.'

'Oh,' Harry's eyes widened then he grinned, he couldn't help it. He had been staring at Snape over the last few days and every time he looked into his dark orbs staring back at him Harry got very turned on, then there was Snape's voice, it did things to Harry's body that he never imagined. Before he knew what he was doing, he had Snape pinned against the wall with his body and Harry was kissing Snape, but his body was also grinding against him. Harry smiled when Snape started to kiss him back and his body was also moving against Harry's and both could feel the other, feel their bulging erections rubbing against the other. They were lost in their touches, their kisses and their groans as they stripped off their clothes right there in the large living room, Snape conjuring a mattress, then he was lying on top of Harry, staring down into green eyes before his own lips claimed Harry's again.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter four

Harry couldn't believe what was happening; he was on his knees being thoroughly fucked by Severus Snape. The feelings coursing through Harry's body was sending him over the edge, tipping him into oblivion, spinning his world on its axis. He had never felt so alive and so excited in his whole life, he never felt so desired before and that was also doing things to his body that he never thought was possible. He could feel himself building, building ready to unleash his load and the sounds Snape was making told Harry he was about to let go as well.

Harry collapsed onto his stomach, felt Snape slip out of him and lie beside him. Harry turned his head to see those dark orbs staring at him again.

'Wow,' Harry panted which made Severus smirk.

'Wow indeed Mr. Potter, your arse was ripe for the taking, I'm glad it was I that had you.'

Harry chuckled, 'You took my virginity and stop with the Mr. Potter shit, Harry, okay?'

'Oh Harry, if that is what you want. Now tell me, why did you start this?'

'You didn't notice any reactions I had to you over the last two weeks?'

'I tried not to look too closely at you, so I made you react?'

'You made me get a hard on every time I looked at you.'

'Then why didn't you say anything?'

'I didn't know how you would react, you know, I am the son of a man you hated.'

'You are a different man Harry,' Severus bends down and kisses the side of Harry's mouth making him smile, 'I only see you, I had to make myself think of your father to keep the dark lord from seeing my real thoughts and emotions.'

'Why didn't you say anything then?' Harry turns on his side and stares at Snape's body before looking back into his dark eyes.

'I did not think you would be interested, you aren't even eighteen yet, I am thirty eight.'

'What's that got to do with any of this?'

'Age makes a difference to some people.'

'I think you know I'm not like most people, I never have been,' Harry runs his finger down Severus' chest, then around each nipple, he smiled as they hardened, 'This is what it's about, how we feel.'

Severus looks down at Harry's fingers as they slowly run through the hair on his chest then moves down to his navel.

'Again Harry?'

Harry grins as he looks up, 'Always, I think I'm addicted to you.'

'I feel the same, but I am older than you, I do require some time before I can go again and we have spent the last few hours making love. Don't you think we should go eat and explain to Minerva about your castle?'

Harry pouts making Severus laugh, 'You have a nice laugh and a nice smile, you should do it more often.'

'Then how will the students stay scared of me if I did that?'

'Oh Severus,' Harry grins then moves until his lying on top of him, 'I'm hoping to be a student again, I would like to finish off my schooling now he's gone and I can concentrate.'

'Then we must keep this between us. Teacher student relationships are forbidden.'

'We can, I'm sure we can work something out to be together and I do have my cloak.'

'Oh yes, that cloak that caused me a few problems over the years. Tell me the truth Harry, first year, were you out of bed and in the restricted section of the library?'

Harry laughs, 'Yep, I saw you patrolling, saw Filch telling you, I used to see a lot of things the teachers never knew.'

'Yes, you probably did. But we should really dress and get back to Hogwarts.'

'Okay, but we'll stop by my place so we can shower; it's not far from Hogwarts.'

'You bought a place in Hogsmeade?'

'No, it was left to me by my parents, like the castle. I have other homes and mansions in other countries, oh and I found something else out, just keep it to yourself Sev?'

Severus shakes his head, 'So like your mother, but I'll keep anything you tell me to myself.'

'You are fucking Lord Potter,' Harry shrugs.

'I did know there were lords around, not for a very long time. I did not know your father was a lord; that would have made Lily Lady Potter.'

'From what I've been reading, dad didn't like it, like me actually. So only you, McGonagall and Kingsley know about that,' Harry rolled off and stood, grabbing Severus' hand and pulling him to his feet.

'Since you always argued that you hated attention, I would not tell anyone Harry or this would definitely get you more attention.'

Harry sighs, nods, then starts dressing, 'I know, so I'm keeping quiet about that.'

'Best thing to do.'

Harry and Severus leave the castle and Harry again apparates them away, this time they arrive in the garden of his home. Harry holds Severus' hand and they walk into the house and up the stairs, into the bathroom where they share a shower. Even though they knew they should get back to Hogwarts, they couldn't resist touching each other until Harry was behind Severus, pumping him hard while the water cascaded down their bodies.

Harry and Severus kiss passionately before stepping out of the house. They knew they couldn't show their relationship, so they just walked beside each other all the way back up to Hogwarts.

'Professor, I was hoping to talk to you about something very important.'

'Very well Harry, let's go up to my office; that is one part of this castle that won't need rebuilding.'

Harry and Severus follow Minerva up all the stairs and into her office where she gestures for them to sit down.

'So what is so important Harry?'

'Well, Hogwarts and how long it will be and I think I've come up with a solution.'

'A solution for what?'

'That would allow you to have students back by September the first.'

'Hogwarts will take years to rebuild Harry.'

'I know, but I own a castle that is just sitting there doing nothing. I just showed…professor Snape, he agrees with me, it's big enough for a school. I thought you could go look at it and decide for yourself.'

Minerva sat there staring at Harry, 'It is large Minerva, I believe there is plenty of room for everything. We just spent the whole day looking around every room, well, not every room, it would take forever to do that. But it has everything you would need to accommodate students, staff and house elves. There's rooms to use as a great hall, classrooms, dorm rooms, staff quarters, kitchens, it has everything that is needed,' Severus said.

'Harry; that is you're ancestral home, surely you do not want thousands of people running through those ancient rooms.'

'Professor, I'm never going to live there and it is just sitting abandoned. It's the perfect solution for you, for everyone. All I'll do is remove some of my families personal things like books and stuff.'

Minerva could not believe Harry Potter; he might have just helped all the children be able to return so they could do their schooling. Albus always told her that Harry had a wonderful and caring soul, she was seeing that for herself, which made her smile at the young man before her.

The following morning, Harry, Minerva and Severus apparated to Harry's castle. Harry and Severus smiled as they watched Minerva's face, they could tell that she was seeing how large this castle was and how perfect it would be.

'Look at the size of this room professor; this could be your office especially with the other rooms right behind it. Every time I look around it's showing me how perfect this place is for Hogwarts and it's not that far from Hogsmeade, just a few minutes further by carriage. There is only one thing, there is a lake but it does not join the river that runs through Hogsmeade. Which would mean the first years couldn't come by boat.'

Minerva continued to stare around the large room, 'It is big enough Harry, I was casting measurement charms on every room we entered. I found the old plans of Hogwarts last night, so I could make comparisons.'

'So does that mean you'll do it?'

'I will need to discuss this with the minister and the governors. It does not come down to just my decision, you will have to be in those discussions as it's your property. I'm sure some type of legal document will need to be drawn up stating that you are allowing us to use this as a school.'

'That's fine professor, but I'd like to hear what you think about this yourself. You are headmistress, you're decision is the one I want to hear.' Harry, Minerva and Severus left that room and headed back down through the castle, but the two men could see Minerva still gazing around.

'Tell me this first Harry,' Minerva waves her hand around the large room, 'This is your ancestral home, if we do this that would mean students that you do not like would be living here for the next few years, Slytherin students. How will you deal with that?'

'I thought about that yesterday professor. Sure, we'll never get on, but if they don't come back then for all we know they might end up turning to the dark arts. If they can finish their education, have people like you, professor Snape and the rest of the staff around them, influence them, guiding them, then they might finally see that the way they have been raised isn't necessarily the way they are meant to be. Everything has changed now with Voldemort gone, but those Slytherin's were brought up by parents that supported him and a lot of those parents aren't around anymore. I know some will never change their ways, it's too ingrained in them, that belief that purebloods are better than everyone else. So I'm fine with them being here to learn.'

'You are a wise young man Harry and I do hope your right. In time they might see that all magical people are the same and should think of what is best for everyone not just the purebloods. Very well Harry, I will call a meeting about having Castle Potter used as Hogwarts. Thank you, you might have given everyone a chance to finish their education and the chance to rebuilt Hogwarts so it will be exactly how it was, instead of rushing so it could take students again.'

Harry grinned hugely, 'I'm glad I could help. So if they agree, you'll have to add a lot of enchantments around the place.'

'Yes, the full staff will do that when the time comes. I should go speak with the minister and set up a meeting.'

Minerva, Severus and Harry heads outside, 'I can see Hogwarts in the distance, so only a little further from Hogsmeade station.'

'Yeah, it's not too bad. I'll let you go do that professor, I'm heading down to my place for a while.'

'Very well, Severus are you returning to Hogwarts?'

'Soon Minerva, I need a few things while I'm out.'

'Then I'm sure I'll see you both later,' Minerva smiles then turns on the spot apparating away.

'She liked it Sev.'

'She did, now are we going back inside to fuck or down to your place?'

Harry laughs, 'Down to my place, the beds big and soft.'

Harry and Severus walked quickly down into the town of Hogsmeade and straight to Harry's place ready to spend a few hours making love.

Harry and Severus were sitting in the Three Broomsticks eating lunch while they talk, getting to know each other. So even though they were having sex, the still needed to talk openly if this relationship will work. They keep their voices quiet because the pub is full of people and those people wouldn't stop staring at Harry, some smiling, others looked confused. Harry knew those people were probably wondering why he and Severus were now friendly when everyone knew that Severus Snape never liked Harry, how wrong they were Harry thought with a grin. As they were finishing their lunch, Hermione, Ron, Ginny and Charlie walk cautiously over to their table.

'Harry, professor,' Hermione said.

Harry and Severus look up, 'Hey,' Harry grins.

'Miss Granger, Miss Weasley, Mr. Weasley, Mr. Weasley,' Severus nods.

'What's going on mate?'

'Oh, um professor Snape and I have been talking a lot, he's been telling me some amusing and interesting stories about my mother.'

'I need to get back to Hogwarts Potter,' Severus says in his usual unfeeling voice, 'We can continue talking tomorrow.'

'Alright, thanks professor,' Harry said trying to hide his grin. Harry waits until he leaves before turning back to his friends, 'So what brings you lot to Hogsmeade?'

'We wanted to see you, so you're still at Hogwarts?' Hermione asks as she sits down with the others.

'No, I have a house here in Hogsmeade, but I go up to Hogwarts every day. Neville is always there helping, but you should see Hogwarts, it's terrible.'

'Why?' Ron asks.

'How can you still talk to him Ron, he's wrong, it's disgusting,' Ginny snaps.

'Wrong, why am I wrong?'

'You like men; that is just so unnatural.'

'Is that what you think, you don't look very disgusted at Charlie and he's gay.'

'What?' Ginny yells then turns to her brother who shrugs, 'Thanks for telling me Charlie.'

'It's no one's business who I shag, but is that how you feel about gay men, disgusted?'

Ginny sulks, 'No.'

'Oh so it's just me then, it's not like I can change the fact that I'm fucking men and not you,' Harry snaps, grabs his drink, downs the last of it then stands, 'Hermione, Ron, maybe it will be better to visit alone.'

'Harry wait,' Hermione grabs his hand, 'We're here now, please sit down.'

'Yeah mate, sit down, take no notice of my sister, she's pissed that you two aren't getting back together.'

'That was nearly a year ago and from what I saw on the map she had a few other blokes she liked to spend time with. Anyway, I want to get off this subject.'

'Hang on, you said fucking men, so out with it Harry, who is receiving the saviours privileges?' Charlie smirks making Harry laugh.

'Oh if you only knew, which you won't, we're keeping this private otherwise it will be all over the papers. So my gorgeous sexy man is staying anonymous,' Harry smirks, he sees Charlie raise his eyebrows in question, Hermione is curious, Ron is gaping as his ears go red and Ginny looks furious. But nothing will damper Harry's mood, not after some of the things Severus was doing to him only a couple of hours earlier.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter five

'So, tell us about Hogwarts, we were going to go see it after we found you,' Hermione said.

'The great hall is gone, pulled down.'

'What, why?' Ron blurted out loudly.

'Let's walk to the gates, then I'll explain something else,' Harry heads over to the bar and hands Madame Rosmerta some money, 'Lunch was great Madame Rosmerta, as usual.'

'I'm glad you enjoyed it Harry, but you're going to need to learn to cook or you'll be here all the time.'

'I know, but right now I enjoy eating here,' Harry smiles then leaves the pub with the others, they walked straight to the gates of Hogwarts, 'See what I mean.'

'Now tell us why their pulling it down and not repairing it?' Hermione asked.

'Too much dark magic was used; some that had small amounts can be repaired. McGonagall said apart from the great hall, most of the lower walls will have to go. The curse breakers are casting anti curses over the ones that can be repaired but that takes a long time,' Harry turned, 'It won't be fixed in a hurry, up to five years.'

'Five years, but what about the students?' Hermione asked urgently.

'At first McGonagall said they would have to come through the day, but go home every afternoon. I might have just given her a solution though; she's setting up a meeting with Kingsley and the governors about it.'

'What solution?' Charlie asked as he stared up at the castle.

'I'll show you if you want to take a walk with me. It's not that far, it'll take us about half an hour to get there.'

'We'll go mate, but we have no idea what you're on about,' Ron said.

'Follow me,' Harry grinned then lead the others up the long road to the outskirts of Hogsmeade and pointed.

'Blimey, another castle, big too.'

'I never knew this was here. So is professor McGonagall going to contact the owner about using it, is that you're solution?' Hermione asked.

'Partially, I am the owner,' Harry laughed at the shocked looks from Hermione, Ron and Charlie, Ginny just looked angry, 'Come look around Castle Potter.'

'You own a castle?' Ron asked.

'I own more than I knew, mansions, some in other countries. But this is the Potter ancestral home, come look,' Harry lead the others up the large stone steps and in through the large double doors and into the room that would be used as the great hall, 'As you can see, this will be the great hall if they approve it. But Hermione, Ron, look at that large picture.'

'The boy looks a bit like you Harry,' Ron said.

'That's Ignotus Peverell and his son Heratio, but yeah, I noticed we look alike, especially the hair.'

'It looked big enough from outside, but has it got everything that will be needed?' Hermione asked.

'You mean a library Hermione,' Harry said making Ron laugh, 'Follow me up to the third floor,' Harry couldn't stop smiling as he watched Hermione's face go from worry to excitement because he knew she could see this place would be perfect, 'There you go Hermione, see what you think?' Harry pushed the large doors inward and stood back, then laughed as Hermione's eyes went as wide as they could as she hurried into the cavernous room, 'I think you've lost your girl Ron.'

'I think you're right mate. So when did you find out about this place?'

'The following day, Minerva gave me a thick folder that she had been taken care of since Dumbledore died. My parents had everything ready and left Dumbledore to look after it,' Harry gazed back into the room, 'Hermione, you can look later, come see the rest,' Harry calls.

'Now you'll never get rid of her mate.' Ron shook his head watching his girlfriend hurry from shelf to shelf.

'I don't think you'll see much of your girl Ron,' Charlie stared into the library, 'Hard to believe this castle has been here all this time and we never knew. So what about a kitchen, owlery, stuff like that?'

'The kitchen is a big as the one at Hogwarts, there's old stables that can be used for an owlery. I'll show you as soon as we can get Hermione out of there.'

'I'm coming Harry, but I will definitely be back. There are some very rare books in there that I would like to look through.'

'You can, but I'm moving all the ones that aren't needed for Hogwarts, I'll store them in my spare rooms at the house.'

Harry gave the others a full tour of the castle then outside, 'See the lake, that's the only thing that won't help, it doesn't connect with the river near Hogsmeade station. So McGonagall will probably have the first years go in a carriage.'

'There's no quidditch pitch,' Ginny said frowning.

'Oh, are you talking to me now?'

'No.'

Harry rolled his eyes, 'Maybe there won't be quidditch, I was thinking of having them erected, pay for it myself since the budget for Hogwarts can't cover it, I'm not sure if I will or not.'

'There has to be quidditch,' Ginny blurted out angrily, then shook her head and gave Harry a small smile, 'What about the quidditch cup, surely you want to play for the last time?'

'I know what you're doing. You hate me for not getting back together, but now being all friendly so I will put up a quidditch pitch in the hope you'll get seen by a scout, that's if I let you back on the team since I will be captain again.'

'Alright, I'm sorry Harry, but you know it's my dream to play quidditch.'

'Let me tell you something first. I always knew we weren't going to stay together and you know why?'

'But we had a good time Harry, and you said it was safer to break up, so why?'

'First, it was safer, but it was a good excuse as well. Now as to why, you and your temper; that is something I could never live with, another thing that's the same as my father. Sirius told me that my mother had a temper, yelled a lot until one day dad left her and I knew I'd do the same thing. We are too different, it would never have worked. But I also knew you liked me, this way you could have some good memories before everything turned to hell.'

'You mean before you die?' Hermione said cautiously and saw Harry's eyes widen in surprise. Hermione and Ron always knew that's what Harry thought even though he never voiced his beliefs, he never thought it would be him to finish Voldemort, Harry always thought it was going to be Voldemort would finish him.

'Is that true Harry?' Charlie asked.

Harry sighs, 'Yes, I figured he'd kill me; that my luck would run out sooner or later. I escaped him so many times I didn't think I could do it again. But don't you see Ginny, we would never have worked and eventually I knew I would leave. So I figured we could have a good time for a while then once I left, originally I thought it would be with Dumbledore, not Hermione and Ron, that you would find someone more suited. I'm quiet, I hate yelling and confrontations, I would rather talk calmly and I don't whip out my wand at any little thing. You were never quiet but that's your personality because you were raised with six older brother; you yell to be heard and don't care about confrontations, and you do whip your wand out ready to hex at any given time.'

'Fine, I get it but we could have talked about all that; learned to compromise.'

'I'm gay Ginny, I like blokes, remember? If I knew I wouldn't have dated you.'

Charlie could see Ginny was still angry, 'Ginny, yes, a gay bloke can have sex with a woman, but they don't like to and usually need a stimulate potion to get going because the woman just doesn't do it for them. Harry's gay, so it wouldn't have worked even without all those other differences. When did you work it out since you did date Ginny a year ago?'

'Just after Dumbledore died actually, while I was at the Dursley's for the last time. I tried to stay out of their way so I either stayed in my room or snuck out under my cloak. I would sit in different places trying to think about what I had to do, I found myself staring at some of the men that walked past and I reacted. Sorry to say this but I never reacted to Ginny, but those cute men,' Harry growled softly making Charlie laugh.

'Oh I know Harry, just seeing some of their cute arse's or bodies, I would be raging.'

'Okay, we don't need to hear any of this Charlie, you too Harry. Keep all this gay talk to yourself,' Ron grimaced, 'I'm still getting used to it.'

Harry and Charlie laughed, 'But it's soooo good Ron,' Harry said slowly, seductively.

Ron hits Harry's arm, 'Just because you're fucking some bloke you don't have to tell everyone.'

'Ronald,' Hermione scolds.

'You didn't have a go at Harry when he swore.'

'He's only my friend, I can't tell him what to do or how to behave, you're my boyfriend, so no swearing.'

Harry chuckles, 'Anyway, so even though you're still pissed at me Ginny, yes, I am putting a quidditch pitch up and you will be on the team, you're too good not to play. But Ron is going to play as well, it's our last year, so since we're mates and I'm captain, I want to play with Ron for the last time.'

'Play with Ron, that sounds interesting,' Charlie smirks then laughs as Ron's ears go red once he realised what he meant.

'Charlie, you're terrible and you know that's not what I mean, Ron's not my type,' Harry chuckled.

'Harry, you're as bad as Charlie, stop winding Ron up all the time,' Hermione put her arm around Ron.

'He's easy to wind up, especially about sex or gay sex,' Charlie chuckled.

'So Ginny; are you going to play even with me as your captain?'

'Yes, but tell me what you meant about seeing me with others, on the map?'

'I used to get out the map when I was away; I was keeping an eye on all of you, as best I could anyway. I saw you with Neville a lot, but you were with Seamus all the time, a lot of those times it was just the two of you.'

'Seamus told me he likes me, so we used to sit and talk a lot. He knew I was hoping we'd get back together, he said he'd wait to see what happens.'

'He's a good bloke; could you give it a go with him? You never know, he might be the one.'

'He's funny and nice, so maybe.'

'You'll find the one you're meant to be with Ginny, we all do in the end,' Hermione said kindly.

'Come on, let's get out of here and head to my place.'

'Your own place, how are you handling that, living alone, all the adult responsibility of owning your own home?' Ron asked as they walked around the large castle.

'I love it; I never had time to myself before. Naturally my man visits a lot, it's better in my bed than the cold floor of the castle,' Harry smirks then flinches as Ron's hits him again, 'Alright, I'll stop. But I do love being on my own, doing what I want, when I want and not have to be guarded anymore, it's perfect.'

They stepped out of the large doors; Harry resealed it then walked down the long drive with his friends, back to Hogsmeade and to his house.

'So what do you think?'

'It's very nice Harry, none of your furniture matches,' Hermione gazed around the large living room.

'I went with what I like not how it will look. I always loved the Burrow with its mixed matched furniture, it was comfortable, homey,' Harry grinned.

'You are in the strangest of moods,' Ron said.

'Strange, I'm happy, how's that strange?'

'Because you were hardly ever happy, so to us it's strange. But you know what mate, I like this new you, so if shagging your bloke is putting that smile on your face, then I'll put up with hearing about it.'

'Oh he definitely puts a smile on my face and I think I'm addicted to his taste.'

'Ew, Harry,' Hermione slapped his arm as she screwed up her face.

Charlie laughed loudly, Harry couldn't stop laughing at Ron's face but Ginny wasn't angry anymore and she just shook her head at him.

'Okay, sorry, let's sit and I'll make us some tea, unless you want a drink?'

They all told Harry what they wanted, he fixed tea and drinks and the five of them sat down talking. Even though Harry knew Ginny still wasn't happy, she realised nothing could come of them since she knew Harry was gay and that was thanks to Charlie. Harry kept smiling and laughing, he couldn't help himself, he was happy and not just about his relationship with Severus, but Voldemort was dead, he was really dead this time, so to Harry, his life was looking up and couldn't be better.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter six

Harry said goodbye to his friends and went back to Hogwarts. He saw McGonagall talking with the curse breakers and some of the other staff was standing outside watching them.

'Oh Harry, I've set up a meeting for tomorrow morning at ten, will that be fine with you?'

'Yeah, no problem professor.'

'They will need to see it for themselves, to make sure it's suitable to use as a school.'

'I get that; let's hope they go with it. Hermione looked like she was going to cry when I explained about how long Hogwarts could take to be repaired, but I showed her my library, that cheered her up.'

'Yes, about that, naturally a lot of your books will not be suitable.'

'I'm going to put shelves up in my spare rooms to keep all those.'

'Then if you wouldn't mind, Irma could go down and see which books could be used, make a list of what needs replacing and which ones you already have?'

'Works for me, so after the governors and Kingsley have looked over the place; I can wait to see what she has to say.'

'You are wonderful Harry, thank you for all this.'

Harry smiled shyly, 'I like helping professor. Anyway, do you know where professor Snape is? It's been great hearing stories about my mother.'

'Yes, he's in the potions room checking supplies.'

'Oh, so is professor Snape going to be the potions master again?'

'Yes, Horace has decided to go back to his retirement. I think the battle and what happened when the Carrow's were here shook him up.'

'I get it and I never thought he'd stay. So are you looking for a new defence teacher?'

'I have someone in mind; the minister is working on that with the governors right now. Oh just to let you know, Hestia and Dedilus brought your relatives back.'

Harry grimaced, 'I might not like them, but at least their safe. Oh one more thing professor and because I know you're budget is going to be tight I want to do this so the money doesn't come from Hogwarts and it's something I can pay for, but it also gives me something I want.'

Minerva smiled, 'Quidditch.'

'Yes, I would love to play for the last time, so while I was talking to Hermione, Ron, Charlie and Ginny, I said I was going to put a pitch and stands up. I know I needed to speak with you first about it.'

'Again very generous Harry; that is one thing I wasn't sure if we could stretch the budget to cover. So if you are sure, then yes, you can have that done. But let's wait until after the meeting tomorrow then work on where it should be.'

'Great, you know professor, I like working with you.'

Minerva chuckled, 'Thank you Mr. Potter,' she smiled, 'Tell me, are you still thinking about being an auror?'

'No, after everything, I don't want that as my life anymore. I'm not sure what I'll do, but there is one thing I would like to do when I'm older.'

'Yes, and what would that be?'

'Teaching, after my initial nervousness when I taught the DA, I really enjoyed it. Naturally the DA wasn't like normal classes, but I was still able to teach all of them what they needed. So maybe one day in the future that dream will come true.'

'Yes, maybe it will, so that would be for defence against the dark arts, it is your best subject?'

'Maybe, but I do like transfiguration as well and I did get good marks in that. I know I can do better, especially now I don't always have to worry about him.'

Minerva stared at Harry for a few minutes because something just occurred to her, something that might benefit her, Harry and the students.

'That is true Harry, now why don't you go find Severus, I'm sure he has a lot more stories of your mother he can tell you.'

'I hope so, see you professor,' Harry smiled and headed into the ruined castle and down to the dungeons. He stood at the open door watching the man he was seeing, but now he was seeing him so differently than how he used to. Harry just leant against the door frame, arms folded staring at Severus and he thought to himself that the man moves so gracefully, that is something he never noticed before.

'Why are you staring at me?'

Harry chuckled looked behind him to make sure no one was around, 'I was ogling you, there's a difference.'

Severus turned and smirked, 'It seems to me that you like what you see.'

'Oh I do.'

'Then I'm pleased. So how was your visit with your friends?'

'Good, I explained about Hogwarts and the castle, then we sat and talked for a while. Charlie and I were winding Ron up a lot, mainly about gay sex and cute blokes.'

'Oh,' Severus' face instantly changed to the hard look he used to have, 'Charlie Weasley is gay?'

Harry stared at Severus for a minute, 'Yes, I found out not long ago,' he stepped into the room, closing the door behind him, 'What's wrong?'

'Nothing; and I'm quite busy right now,' Severus turned back to his potion vials.

'Sev,' Harry said softly, 'Don't you want to see me anymore?' he asked nervously.

Severus turned sharply, 'Yes of course, it just seems to me you like a younger man.'

Harry sagged a little, 'I don't like Charlie in that way, we're friends,' he stepped over to Severus and took his hand, 'Sev, I like you, I like us, no one else, I thought you knew that. I'm not the type that will just go and have sex with someone because I can, that's not me, you were different, because I like you, a lot. Why are you thinking like this?'

'I'm a lot older than you Harry.'

'I've already told you that makes no difference to me. You're the one I want and will always want. Ever since we got together, I haven't stopped smiling. Ron even said it, that my mystery man was making me happy and I am happy. I know this just happened but you're who I want I just wish we didn't have to hide it.'

Severus smiled down at Harry then enfolded him in his arms. He couldn't believe how possessive he was of his young lover or how his feelings for him had grown in such a short space of time. He felt Harry's arm tighten around him then he felt lips on his neck, licking and sucking gently. Within minutes, the room was sealed and they were both naked and Severus took Harry up against the wall, making all the potions vials rattle and clink together, but neither man cared, all they cared about was each other and what they were feeling, pleasure, pure pleasure.

Harry stood with McGonagall and the rest of the staff while the headmistress explained to the governors and minister about Castle Potter and Harry's offer. Hagrid had some carriages and thestrals waiting ready to take them all up the road to the castle.

The carriages pulled up outside, everyone climbed down, Harry unsealed the doors to allow everyone to enter. He stood beside Severus, not touching, just standing side by side while McGonagall took her staff, the governors and Kingsley on a tour of the large castle.

'They looked impressed Harry.'

'Yeah, they did, but they seemed to look at me a lot. Am I that strange looking Sev?' Harry said but his voice was low so it didn't echo or reach the ears of anyone else.

'No, of course not, it's who you are Harry, you did save our world, their just seeing the young man that did.'

'If you, Flitwick and heaps of others didn't help I wouldn't have been able to, don't they see that?'

'Yes, naturally they know others contributed, but you are the one that ended the dark lord.'

Harry's brow furrowed, 'Do you have to keep calling him that, makes you sound like them, like you used to.'

'I was a death eater Harry, never forget that.'

'I know, but you changed sides, you helped.'

'Yes, I did, but calling him that had been my way since I was a teenager, that is something that is going to take time before it changes.'

'Alright, I get it; just try not to when we're together.'

Severus stared down at Harry, 'That's why you say him, you're trying to forget?'

Harry nodded, 'My life has basically been connected to his since I was born. I'd like to finally just be me without our names always being linked; I want to forget he ever existed.'

'Harry, listen to me,' Severus turned until he was facing Harry, 'You can't just bury that part of your life, you need to slowly put it behind you, then you can move on. If you try to just ignore him and what happened, your feelings will bottle up inside you until one day they will explode from you. Your feelings are linked to your magic, you know this. Right now you're happy, not just with us, but your life is finally going the way you want. There will be times when he is brought up, when you will need to answer questions regarding the war, he will always be there, whether it's people talking or reading about him, so you will hear it. You need to face everything he put you through and only then can you put him and your past behind you.'

'I never knew you to be so smart.'

Severus laughed, 'I am a teacher Mr. Potter or did you forget since you've been seeing me in a completely different way?'

Harry grinned, 'That's not what I meant, usually all I saw was you sneering at me, making some snarky comment or criticizing me about something. I know why, you explained all that, but I'm finally seeing the real you, it's just surprising. For Seven years I saw this other professor Snape, cold, hard and I never really noticed how good, kind, caring, and intelligent you are, it's going to take some time.'

'Alright, I do understand all that because I did act my part of a death eater very well. But as to what I was saying, take your time, think about everything you went through, only then will you be able to put that part of your life behind you. But you can't bury everything, if you do it means burying some good parts of your life. Like your parents, how much they loved you, like your godfather. I might not have liked him Harry, but I could see how much he cared for you. So you see, you have to keep parts of your life with you, in here,' Severus placed his hand over Harry's chest, 'The good parts stay in here, the rest you can bury, but you can't just forget everything.'

'I wish I could kiss you right now.'

'I do as well, it's not possible.'

'Will we get time to see each other?'

'We will make time. It might not be every day, but we will be together.'

Harry nodded, 'I hope so, but it sounds like their on their way back.'

Severus moved until he was standing beside Harry again, he glanced down at him, giving him a reassuring smile before facing the doors.

'Well Harry, I think you've given the students a chance to come back to school,' Kingsley smiled.

'So you like the place?'

'We do Mr. Potter, the castle is big enough and will have enough room for everything that is needed,' one of the governors said.

'So I'll work on the legal documents that states that you are allowing the staff and students to live and learn at Castle Potter,' Kingsley could see Harry's confusion, 'We have to make this legal Harry. Let's just say you were upset by something one of the teachers did or said, you might change your mind.'

'I wouldn't do that, but I do get your point Kingsley. Alright, I'll wait to hear from you about this legal stuff.'

'Great, now while we are all here, there is something we would like your opinion on.'

'Oh, okay.'

'As you know there will be two lots of first years, right up to eighth year, which has never been done before. So even though this is not Hogwarts, the normal first to Seventh year rooms will be set out exactly like Hogwarts just with additional beds in all the first year rooms. Now the eighth years, we realised that those students returning are adults, are passed the time they would have normally left. So the governors, the minister, the staff and I have spoken in regards to the eighth years. As we examined the rooms that will be used for the house rooms and dorms, we realised there are other rooms near each other. If you would permit us to, we could have those rooms used for the eighth years with a doorway connection them to what will be the common room?'

'Oh, yeah, that's fine professor. So all of us will be separated, sort of from the rest?'

'Yes, you will still share a common room and bathrooms, just the dorm rooms will be separate.'

'It works fine then, so I'm good with all that.'

'Thank you again Mr. Potter, you have done the magical world a great service. But it seems that is the type of person you are,' one of the governors said.

'Um, okay,' Harry gave a small shy embarrassed smile.

'I'll owl you when I have the papers ready Harry. Now we should go,' Kingsley shook Harry's hand.

'Okay, I'm glad it all worked Kingsley,' Harry gave his friend a smile then gave a small smile to the governors before they left.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter seven

Harry and Madame Pince went straight up to the library while the staff at Hogwarts started to work on turning castle Potter into Hogwarts. They called some house elves to inspect the kitchens, Kreacher being one of them. Each teacher worked on where their classrooms would be and their private quarters, they all chose the same floors they had at Hogwarts, naturally Severus chose the cellars as the potions rooms, but his private quarters were one floor up. So even though they needed equipment and supplies for each classroom, the cost was something they could cover without sacrificing anything else. Minerva had also found a room for Argus Filch, while Harry took Hagrid down onto the grounds and showed him a gate house that he could use for himself if he did not want to live in the castle. Harry even explained that Grawp could stay, that there might be caves in the woods that surrounded the grounds and castle, if not, Harry will pay to have something built for him. Hagrid thought his new home was perfect then decided to walk through the forest to see what it was like because they would need to transport all the creatures from the forbidden forest to the forest around Castle potter. Harry showed professor McGonagall the old stables and she agreed with Harry, they would be perfect for an owlery. After that they walked down further to discuss where the quidditch stadium should be.

Harry spoke again to Madame Pince that afternoon and she handed him a list of the books that would not be needed for Hogwarts.

'I'll have them moved to my home; I just need to get some shelves put in the spare rooms. So will there be a lot to buy Madame Pince?'

'Thankfully, no, your families library is well stocked with most books Hogwarts used to have,' she showed Harry her list, 'This is all I need to buy, naturally all the staff will have to buy their own books that they wish to use in their classes, but considering almost all were destroyed, and what you have here, the students will have everything they need.'

'Then I'm glad all this has worked out. I'll leave you to your new library and I'll go organise to have some shelves built,' Harry gave the librarian a smile then left the large room.

Harry stepped into his house to see Severus sitting on one of the sofa's, 'Hi.'

'Hi yourself, so how did it go?'

'Great, I have to work on some shelves for here and remove one hundred and twelve books, but that's all. I actually got a smile from Madame Pince.'

'She does not smile very often.'

'Sev, I want to ask you something,' Harry moved so he was sitting astride him, 'All the years I've been at Hogwarts, most of the teachers never smiled. I know they have to be serious to control so many kids, but it seems to me that they aren't particularly happy. Do teachers have any type of life outside of teaching?'

'Not through the school year. We all have our own homes we can go to at the end of the year. Most will usually split their time, some of their times at their homes, some of their times they will go away on a holiday.'

'What about relationships?'

'All staff are celibate, it's not a rule, but most find it easier to live their life like that and naturally they can't bring a personal life into Hogwarts.'

Harry sighs, 'I think it would be better if they could have relationships. I know they need to do rounds, patrol corridors for wayward students, detentions, all that. But surely a couple of times a week they could leave and spend time with someone. Like Dumbledore was always telling me, love is the most powerful magic there is, so shouldn't the staff have that as well?'

'I've never thought of it before, naturally I am now as we're seeing each other. But yes, I suppose something like that could be arranged to give all the teachers two or even three nights to themselves. Maybe you should bring that up with Minerva?'

'Me, I'm just another student Sev; she wouldn't listen to me when this is about the staff's private lives.'

'I believe you would be surprised how much Minerva would listen to you. She respects you Harry and not just because you killed Voldemort. She respect what you had to do and how you went about it, everything you went through and not once did you ever resort to killing or torturing. She sees a very caring young man that had a very hard life, even with all that, she saw that it never changed you. You've showed wisdom for someone a lot older than your years and even though you used to hold your tongue,' Severus smirked making Harry laugh, 'You now speak your mind when it's warranted.'

'If I did get up the courage to mention this to her, what do you think her reaction would be?'

'Her reaction, I can't say. But as for your idea, I think she would take her time and consider it very carefully. I know I never spent a lot of time with the staff over the years, but I'm sure some of them have thought of a relationship or a life of some kind outside the walls of Hogwarts. So if they have ever talked about some type of private life away from school, then Minerva would know about it and she will think it over.'

'She seems the type that wouldn't reject an idea outright. Okay, I'll see about talking to her because I think they should all have someone. Now about us, after I finish?'

'If you still want to see me after you finally leave your school years, then I'm sure we can work something out.'

'Sev,' Harry put both his hands on either side of Severus' face, 'I told you, you're all I want, don't you believe me?'

'It's not that Harry, you do want me now, but what if some young good looking man is attracted to you. Someone that you could see all the time and there are no restrictions apart from not taking your private lives out into the school. What if after you leave you don't like how restricted our visits can be?'

'I don't want anyone else, I can say with absolute certainty you are all I want. It's strange Sev, the moment I realised you felt something for me, I knew, in my heart that I had found the person I'm meant to be with. All those years of you sniping at me and me glaring back at you, it was our feelings for each other causing all that. We had to suppress anything we felt, you for obvious reasons, me, well I couldn't concentrate on anything. Now as for after, you said it, we'll work it out. Yes it might be hard at first but at least we won't have to hide our relationship anymore. That's the only part of this I hate, knowing we have to keep this secret.'

'I don't like it much either Harry. So even though you are an adult, I'll still be your teacher. Those relationships are forbidden and normally don't come into school life as most of the teachers are older, a lot older. Now come on, we've got time alone right now. Let me make you dinner before we spend a few hours in your bed.'

Harry smiled, then kissed Severus with everything he had. He couldn't believe how close he felt to this man, how much his feelings had grown in such a short space of time. But as everyone knows, you can't control your feelings, just suppress them. Now all Harry wants to do is show this man exactly how he feels about him.

Over the next few weeks, Castle Potter was slowly becoming Hogwarts, a statement regarding Harry Potter allowing his families castle to be used as a school had been released causing Harry to receive so many letters he thought it would take him years to answering them, so finally he had Kingsley put a small statement from him into the Daily Prophet, mainly thanking everyone for the letters and how he wanted to help with Hogwarts and this was something he could easily do.

Hagrid had started taking the owls, hippogriffs, the unicorns, bowtruckles, kneazles and all the other creatures up to the forest, all except aragog's family. Since those large spiders weren't used for care of magical creatures, they didn't need to change locations, the other creatures that wasn't needed was the centaurs and they chose to remain in the forbidden forest. Harry had organised shelves to be built into one of his spare rooms then had Kreacher help him bring all the books the school didn't need to his home. Harry had also organised to have the quidditch pitch and stands constructed. Minerva had also had help from the house elves to remove almost all the Potter's ancestral portraits, but she left a few as her tribute to the young man that was making it possible for school to reopen on time.

As the weeks progressed, the teachers had started to get their private rooms and classrooms in order and Harry got to see who was taking defence against the dark arts, Hestia Jones, the order member that had been given the job of protecting his relatives. So Harry knew with Hestia teaching they had someone that was fair and knew what she was doing.

Harry strolled down to the cellar to see how Severus was going with his rooms. Again he stood at the door watching as Severus placed all the desks in their rightful place. Harry stepped in and closed the door before facing Severus who was watching him.

'You know Sev; I'm going to be sitting in this class trying not to fantasize about you taking me on your desk. Oh please professor Snape, fuck me,' Harry smirked making Severus laugh.

'Oh if you only knew how often I did fantasize about that my young lover. To have you bent over my desk or lying across it, maybe sitting across me while I sat behind my desk, there are so many possibilities.'

Harry groaned loudly making Severus grin, 'You don't play fair.'

'If I played fair Harry, I wouldn't be alive today. But there is something I wish to discuss with you about these rooms and my private rooms.'

'You want to discuss them with me, they're your rooms Sev, I've signed the legal forms so all of you can do what you want with them. The only thing that can't be done is major structural changes and that wasn't my idea.'

'Yes, I know, but this is something I thought of and it can be done simply and no one apart from us will need to know,' Severus took Harry's hand and led him towards the corner, 'Right here,' Severus pointed to the roof, 'this is below the corner of my living room. I could have a door placed here with a fold down staircase so no one will see you outside my rooms. You could come and go from in here; I can give you the password to get in.'

Harry gazed up at the roof before looking back at his lover, 'I suppose it wouldn't look too good if I was seen outside your private rooms all the time, here yeah, everyone will just think you're giving me detentions again,' Harry smirked making Severus laugh again, 'I think it's a good idea and I wouldn't need to use my cloak all the time, or the map.'

'Oh your father's map that liked to insult me,' Severus raised his eyebrows.

Harry chuckled, 'It only insults if someone tries to reveal what it is and it wasn't just my father, it was Sirius, Remus and Pettigrew, they all had a hand in that map.'

'Yes, I realise that when I saw the names. How did you get that map since I do know it was confiscated and in Filch's office?'

'Fred and George,' Harry chuckled again, 'One time when they were in trouble with Filch, they saw a drawer open, Fred caused a diversion, George nicked it. When I couldn't leave Hogwarts because everyone thought Sirius was a murderer, they gave it to me so I could sneak to Hogsmeade. I only did a couple of times; I mainly used it for the DA and the triwizard tournament, apart from here during the battle.'

'When Umbridge tried to find you, she was impossible. They finally worked out you were using the room of requirement, then she couldn't get it to open. She did order me to, I pretended to try, Draco knew what I was doing and actually nodded to me to let me know he was doing the same thing.'

'Malfoy, why wouldn't he want to get me in trouble? He usually did.'

'Most of that was not his doing Harry, you saw that for yourself. But he was raised to hate you and anything you believed in. His father was an abusive man, to both his wife and son. Draco always came to speak with me about it and get me to heal his wounds. He didn't want to explain to Poppy how he got them, some were obvious.'

'I knew he didn't want to curse Katie or kill Dumbledore, but I had no idea he was hurt by his father. It's strange, after I rescued him and he helped at his home, I got to see a different side to him, someone that was trying to survive and had no idea how.'

'No he didn't, he suffered for years Harry, it might have been different how you suffered but he still went through a lot. He wrote me and said he will be returning to do his last year, he still wants to be a healer.'

'A healer, so that's why he was good at potions, so he can make healing potions?'

'Partially, I explained about Draco, don't you remember?'

'No, I just figured both Slytherin's and you both gave me a hard time, so you sought of teamed up.'

'Harry, I explained that, but about Draco and I.'

'I know, sorry, so why then?'

'He's my godson.'

'Oh right, yeah, I forgot, I still had a lot on my mind that day we spoke to Kingsley,' Harry stared at Severus for a minute, 'That means we'll probably see each other a lot more than I thought.'

'Yes and I will tell him about us because he often visited me in my private rooms.'

'So you get to talk to someone about us?'

Severus heard the hurt in Harry's voice and realised that he would like to be able to talk to someone. Maybe if they had an argument or disagreement, Harry would need someone to talk to. This is something Severus never considered, but now he might have to.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter eight

During the time Castle Potter was being turned into a school, Harry did visit Andromeda Tonks to talk to her about Teddy and how Harry could be part of his life. Even though Andromeda admitted to Harry she thought he wouldn't survive the war which confused her as to why her daughter and Remus had named him godfather. Now though, she realised that Harry would make a great godfather for Teddy, as the two of them shared a lot in common, the most noticeable being that they both lost their parents at such a young age.

Hermione, Ron and Charlie visited Harry a few more time, Ginny even did with Seamus and to Harry it seemed that relationship was going well and they actually suited each other. Hermione had also spoken with Kingsley about someone in the ministry that could find and restore her parents memories, which had finally been done and the Grangers were back home in England staying with an aunt of Hermione's until her parents could buy a new home, Hermione opted to stay at the Burrow, but she did visit her parents every day and she did introduce them to all the Weasley's and she wanted her parents to meet Harry, so she was trying to organise time for all of them to get together.

Harry was outside in his garden cleaning it up and planting lilies for his mother when he sensed something; he turned and saw Severus watching him. Ever since Severus mentioned that he would be telling Draco about their relationship, Harry hadn't visited Severus at all over the last two weeks and when he had turned up here, Harry had been lucky, he hid under his cloak, not this time though. Harry slowly stood up, brushed the dirt from his hands and stepped inside. He washed his hands in the sink before making some coffee.

'I'm sorry.'

Harry turned, 'Why are you sorry, you haven't done anything, I've been the one hiding from you.'

'I realised that you would like to talk to someone about us, probably your friends.'

Harry finished making the coffee's before sitting down. He wrapped his hands around his cup, staring down into the hot liquid.

'All this is so new to me, these feelings I have for you are something I didn't expect, they overwhelm me sometimes. I'm not one for talking about my feelings to anyone, but I have a few times, with Hermione and Ron. I've been confused about how strong my feelings are and how someone like you could want me.'

'Harry, why would you say that because any man would love to have you?'

'I've been called a freak most of my life, then the connection I had with him, how I was perceived and treated. I'm skinny and wear glasses,' Harry never got to finish as Severus placed his finger over Harry's lips.

'You were called a freak by those muggles. Yes you had a connection with him which made you see and feel things that were difficult for you, but you came through it with a good heart and soul. You have finally started to eat healthy and are now at the weight you should be and as for your glasses Harry, they are you and they don't take away from your good looks, or how gorgeous your eyes are or what type of person you are. Why do you see yourself as unworthy because as far as I'm concerned I'm unworthy to have you. I have not been a good man for most of my life,' this time Severus never got to finish as Harry put his finger over Severus' lips.

'You changed; you made up for it with how dangerous your life has been since my parents died. What you had to do, how you had to make him believe you were his and you weren't, that was one of the bravest things I've ever heard of Sev, braver than a lot of people realise.'

'Harry, I care for you deeply, you are worthy for anyone to have. But our conversation changed to what I was saying. If you want and your friends promise to keep it to themselves, then tell them so you will have someone to talk to.'

'This might sounds strange, but I won't tell Ron, only Hermione and she would never reveal anything about us to anyone.'

'Miss Granger has kept your secrets before, but so has Mr. Weasley, so why her and not him?'

'Ron's temper and sometimes he will say something before he has time to think things through. We had a massive fight while we were away and he said some things that were hurtful before leaving. Hermione was heartbroken but she didn't go with him when he asked, she stayed with me, even though she liked him. So to me, if Ron's angry or upset, I couldn't trust him to keep it to himself, Hermione will even if she's angry with me.'

'I know Mr. Weasley has a temper, but I never expected to hear that he left you. So I will agree to you telling Miss Granger that way you will have someone to talk to about all these confusing feelings.'

Harry smiled shyly, 'I never thought I'd fall for anyone, well, truth is I never thought I'd live long enough. So something like a relationship was never at the forefront of my thoughts, now it is and sometimes it is good to get another's opinion. You can trust Hermione Sev, just like I have to with Malfoy when I never have before.'

'Yes, we both have very different lives and different friends or family. It will take time to adjust to sharing our lives.'

'Yeah, it will, but can I ask you something about your family?'

'You can ask anything.'

'You're mother was Eileen Prince, a witch, your father was Tobias Snape, a muggle. How did you're father take to you being a wizard?'

'You know more about me than I realised. First explain how you know my parent's names?'

'Hermione,' Harry shrugged, 'When I had your potions books, inside said the property of the Half- blood Prince. She decided to see if Prince was a name of an old student, she found an article about your mother winning some potions contest while she was at Hogwarts. It mentioned that she married a muggle, Tobias Snape. Even though I finally knew who owned the book and I also realised why you are so good at potions, I decided to keep using it because those changes you made worked better than the books we were supposed to use. I couldn't keep it after I hurt Malfoy though, I hid it in the room of requirement, it got destroyed when Crabbe set fiend fyre.'

'That spell you used told me exactly what book you had. Now as for your question, he did not like it at all; he did not like me or my mother. I could never understand why he married her. He was a very domineering man and my mother allowed that even though she was a witch, I have no idea why.'

'Did he ever call you names?'

'Yes, a lot of names, the same as you actually, freak was one.'

'Maybe we are meant to be Sev; we have so much in common when you think about it, apart from your love of potions and my distaste for the subject.'

Severus saw the cheeky smile on Harry's face, 'Oh you brat, well if you do take my class Mr. Potter, you are going to learn how to make potions perfectly, I can guarantee that. I cannot have my lover an imbecile at potions, how would that look.'

Harry laughed, then moved until he was sitting astride Severus, their lips joined in a heated kiss, but their hands weren't idle either as they touched as much of each other as they could.

Harry had to face a press conference with Kingsley, he answered the few questions in regards to the castle being turned into Hogwarts, but when they started on Voldemort, Harry turned to Kingsley who explained that Harry will not be answering any questions that doesn't involve Castle Potter or Hogwarts. It didn't stop them and the reporters swarmed Harry until he was being pushed and pulled, questions about Voldemort were shouted in his ear. Harry was surrounded and couldn't get free, no matter what he tried, finally Harry saw spells, Kingsley and his auror were moving the reporters away from him as they shielded him at the same time until they got him out of the ministry though the minister's secret entrance.

'I'm so sorry Harry; I didn't expect that, they acted like vultures. Are you okay; you're not hurt are you?'

'I might end up bruised, but I'm fine. You didn't know Kingsley; it's not your fault.'

'No I didn't, but I should have expected it. Do you want Alex to escort you home?'

'No, I'm fine, I'm heading straight there.'

'Alright, sorry again Harry, I can't believe the way they acted.'

'I can, that's why I won't have anything to do with them. Anyway, I'll talk to you later,' Harry shook Kingsley's hand then Alex, his auror guard before heading home.

That night Harry and Severus were in bed ready to make love when Severus stopped all of a sudden.

'I need you to be honest with me Harry.'

Harry stared into Severus' eyes and noticed instantly that Severus looked very upset. 'I always will Sev, but what's wrong, why did you stop?'

'Have you been with anyone else, another man?'

'What, no,' Harry sat up staring down into intense dark eyes, 'How could you ask that?'

'You have pinch marks on your arse, some bruises around your groin, so explain how you got them if you haven't been with anyone else. I certainly didn't give them to you.'

Harry realised Severus was a little insecure, something he hadn't been expecting but that told Harry Severus cared more for him then he let on but something else Harry didn't expect which pissed him right off.

'I got mobbed by reporters and some of the crowd that were there; I was surrounded and couldn't move. I know I was being pinched and felt up, but I couldn't tell you by who,' Harry snapped, 'Kingsley and Alex were able to get me free then snuck me out through the minister's secret entrance.'

'You never told me that.'

'I was trying to forget about it. But I can't believe you would think I would cheat on you, proves you don't trust me,' Harry got up pulled his jeans on storming from the bedroom.

Severus ran after Harry and grabbed his arm, 'I do trust you, I'm sorry.'

'If you trust me you wouldn't have asked that.'

'I'm sorry, just like you this relationship is new to me, these feelings are confusing and overwhelming me. Yes I care for you I told you that, but I know it's more and I'm not sure how to deal with it.'

Harry took a couple of deep breaths to calm down, 'I'm not sure what you mean,' Harry could see confusion on Severus' face, 'Tell me what this is all about Severus?'

Severus turned and stared out the window, 'Yes I am insecure with our relationship and that comes down to the age difference, but it also comes down to the fact you're famous and are sort after. I've never had a relationship Harry, I couldn't, you are my first. Naturally I had sex but it was meaningless until we got together. Normally I would not admit this to anyone, these feeling I have, how I feel about you, that scares me because I've let you see my true self, I'm exposed here and I do not know how to deal with this.'

Harry stared at Severus' back, his stance was tense, 'Tell me how you feel because I've told you all I want is you, I've told you that a dozen times, so I don't get all this Sev.'

Severus slowly turned around, 'I've fallen in love with you.'

'So all this is jealousy because you love me and think I don't love you,' Harry sighed, then slid his arms around Severus, putting his head on Severus' chest, 'I love you Sev, you bloody idiot, I thought you realised that.'

Severus tightened his hold on Harry's body, 'You never told me, so how was I supposed to know how you felt?'

'I was scared to say it.'

'Now I'm confused' why would telling me how you felt scare you?'

'I didn't want to because I wasn't sure how you felt, you're older, sure of yourself, so in control of your life. You don't give a shit about saying anything, so I figured if you felt that for me you would have said it, but you didn't. I've been asked out by so many people, woman at first until they knew I was gay then it was men. But they only wanted me because of who I am, not for me. I wasn't sure why you wanted me, how you could want me so I wasn't sure how you felt about this relationship.'

'Well I can tell you now I do not want you because you happen to be Harry Potter, saviour of the wizarding world. Having my lover famous makes it harder because you will have people after you for your fame. I am sure of myself, usually, with you I'm not and only because of the age difference, I am the same age as you're parents. I keep thinking you might like someone closer to your age and you only want me because you are still trying to come to terms with everything he put you through and what you found out was inside you. But Harry, let me tell you something,' Severus moved his arms from around Harry then took his face in his hands, 'You are a very good looking young man, sexy as hell, so hot that I just think of you and I want to cum. You're good, you've always done what is right for everyone not yourself, you're kind and caring, you were willing to die for everyone. That shows great inner strength and courage, something I never had, so how could any man not want you. Yes I'm jealous because I am not good looking, I've heard what people have said about me for years, normally that does not worry me, but now it does because when people find out about us they will think you've gone insane for wanting me. A man more than twice your age, a man that lived his life following the dark lords orders, a man that is known to be cold and hard, a man that is heartless, a man that is not good enough for you.'

'You're too good for me, oh Sev, we still have so much to learn about each other. But we know the most important thing about each other.'

'We do, explain what that is?'

Harry smiled, 'We love each other. Dumbledore always said love is the most powerful magic there is, I happen to agree with him.'

'Yes, we do love each other even after such a short space of time. I'm so sorry for doubting you.'

'You're jealous; I get that because I feel the same. But now can we go back to bed, another two weeks and I'll be sleeping in the dorm rooms again and I like holding you.'

Severus laughed, 'Let's go lover and expect to be sore in the morning.'

'Oh yes please,' Harry groaned then took Severus' hand and ran back into the bedroom, slamming the door behind them.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter nine

The next time Hermione and Ron visited and not with Charlie and Ginny, Harry waited until Ron went to use the bathroom before talking to Hermione.

'Hermione, I have to tell you something, but you have to promise to tell no one, not even Ron. This can't be known, not by anyone.'

'Is it dangerous?'

'No, it's personal.'

'Then you have my word I will not repeat anything you tell me, not even to Ron.'

'Okay, it's about the man I'm seeing and why we're not telling anyone.'

'Yes, I thought that was a bit strange, so why?'

'Remember, you can't say anything.'

'Harry, I gave my word, so tell me.'

Harry quickly glanced towards the stairs the moved closer to Hermione, 'It's Severus, we've fallen in love with each other, but he's a teacher, I'm going to be a student for another year, so even though I'm an adult, it's not allowed.'

Hermione sat with her mouth open, 'Oh, so you need to keep this secret or he could lose his job.'

'Yes, but we're both willing to keep it quiet until after I finish. I did consider not going back so we can show we're together, but he talked me into going back to finish my education.'

'You should even if you don't know what you want to do. But how did this happen?'

'When he was telling me about my mother, I couldn't stop staring at him, and his voice, then I'd react,' Harry blushed slightly, 'Finally I asked him if he could call me Harry and not Potter, he said if he didn't keep thinking of me as James Potter's son he would have embarrassed both of us by showing his real feeling. I realised what he meant and kissed him. Hermione, he thinks he's not good enough for me or that he's too old, it's me that isn't good enough for him.'

Hermione smiled, 'You and professor Snape are a lot alike in so many ways, I saw that so often, one is your emotionally so unsure of yourselves. But age should have nothing to do with feelings, look at Remus and Tonks, she wasn't much older than us and Remus is the same age as professor Snape.'

'I forgot about that, I might mention it to him. He gets so jealous Hermione, it's cute, I came home after that press conference and Sev asked who I'd been with. I had bruises on my butt and my groin.'

'I don't want to hear that Harry, but did you set him straight?'

'Yes, I had a go at him that he didn't trust me, but I explain how I got surrounded. He's also worried that because I'm famous I'll have everyone after me. I know I get asked out a lot, but I love Sev and he wants me for me, not because I'm the saviour. He doesn't give a shit about that which is another reason I love him.'

'You know Harry, this place will come in handy when it's the Hogsmeade weekends,' Ron said as he stepped into the room.

'Since I don't really need to visit the shops as I do that now, I will probably come here for a while. So have you decided what you're going to do?' Harry gave Hermione a smile because they realised their private conversation was over with Ron joining them.

'Yeah, I'm going to help George with his shops. I told Hermione I won't be returning to Hogwarts. George actually asked me to be his partner, I'm still thinking about that.'

'If that's what you want to do, I think after everything we went through we should all do what we want now we can. I know I don't want to be an auror, but I have no idea what I want to do after I finish at Hogwarts. So even though I don't know, I'm only taking the four classes, defence, charms, transfiguration and potions.'

'Why potions, you never liked potions?'

Harry noticed Hermione glance at him, 'After all the years I've been hurt, I figured it would be good to have some basic knowledge of potions. Since professor Snape and I have been talking a lot, I spoke to him about that. He finally admitted that I wasn't that bad and since he doesn't have to act like he hates me, he can help if we need it.'

'Yeah, it's strange that he's nice and that you two are friends now.'

'I suppose it'll take everyone a while to get used to how he is now.'

'Yeah, it will, anyway, we better go. Mum's still not that keen on me visiting you.'

'Don't let it worry you Ron, she's grieving, she lost a son, it's going to take a long time for her to be able to live with that and she feels the need to blame someone, so naturally that's me. I felt like I lost a father when Sirius died, I wanted to blame everyone, and I still have a hard time with it so I get how she's feeling. Anyway, I'm sure we'll see a lot of each other.'

The three friends said goodbye then Harry strolled up the road to the castle. He walked down to the cellar and found Severus working at his desk.

'Hey,' Harry smiled as he shut the door.

'Hi, so how was your visit with your friends?'

'Good, I was able to talk to Hermione alone; she's not going to say anything. Ron's not returning, he's decided to help George out and Mrs. Weasley still hates me.'

Severus could tell that Harry was hurt even though he acted like it was nothing. He held out his arms and Harry instantly walked towards him, they wrapped their arms around each other.

'Its fine Sev, I get why she's like this, I lashed out after Sirius died, she's doing the same thing.'

'People can do the strangest things when they are grieving. So tell me was Hermione as shocked as I think she was?'

'A little, but she accepted it straight away and said age should have nothing to do with how we feel then went on to remind me about Remus and Tonks. Tonks wasn't much older than I am and Remus was your age,' Harry smirked as he looked up at Severus making him laugh.

'Alright, I get the message; I am not too old for you. Now Minerva spoke with all the staff about something she wants to implement and you gave her the idea.'

'Me, what did I do?'

'Come sit and I'll explain,' Severus and Harry went up the small fold down ladder into Severus living room, 'She is going to bring in teachers assistants, then later on if a teacher wishes to leave, the assistant will be qualified to take over that class. Now even though you could do that in defence against the dark arts or transfiguration as they are you're best subjects, she is going to have you assist me until you finish, then you will be given the first preference at which class you wish to assist with. She thought since we are now friendly, I could help you get used to assisting and how to deal with a classroom full of unruly students,' Severus chuckled then laughed loudly at the shocked look on Harry's face, so he just wrapped his arms around his young lover and held him until he got over such a big shock.

'Bloody hell Sev, that is something I never expected. You know, I did tell her I wouldn't mind teaching when I was older. I enjoyed teaching the DA even though I was nervous at first.'

'From what I heard you were excellent and I saw that for myself, I saw how good Mr. Longbottom was by the end of that year; that was surprising. What he did while you were away, he truly showed great courage. He kept us on our toes and when I found out it was him, I made sure he wasn't punished more than he could handle. I did not like allowing the Carrow's to hurt those kids, but Longbottom took anything they dished out.'

'You kept them alive Sev, imagine if you were really a death eater, Neville, Seamus, Ernie, all of them would have been killed. Anyway back to this teachers assistant, did she say why she's doing this now?'

'Partly thanks to you and Castle Potter. Even though a lot of funds have to go into rebuilding Hogwarts, they can take their time now. So having a castle to use that is in good condition and it can be used for many years, it does give Minerva a bit of extra funds for anything she might need. With so many students this year and in the next seven years it will be a lot of extra work on the staff, so an assistant will come in handy.'

'Okay, I get that, and what you said about how we're friends as far as anyone is concerned, but why you, that's what I don't get. I love the idea of helping you and it gives me a good excuse to be seen with you, but potions isn't exactly my best subject.'

'She never gave any reason apart from the fact we are friends, but when the year is finished you can chose which subject to assist in.'

'Okay, so it just seems like she's having you help me learn what I need,' Harry turned and sat astride Severus, staring into his dark onyx eyes, 'I still sometimes wish these rules about teachers and students didn't include me as I am an adult. I hate the thought of not being with you of a night,' Harry put his head down on Severus' shoulder, 'I don't have nightmares with you beside me, but that's not the only reason. I love you, I love feeling you so close to me, I feel that if I'm not with you you're going to disappear on me. How did I fall so hard so quickly?'

Severus kept his hands running down Harry's back, 'We're in the same boat here love, I fell just as hard and just as fast as you did. Tell me something; if there was something we could do to be together, naturally not out in the school but we were allowed to share my room, would you consider it?'

Harry lifted his head, 'There's nothing to consider, I'd do it in a heartbeat. But you explained the rules, you're a teacher, I'm a student, at least for one more year.'

'There is a way and the only reason I haven't mentioned it before because it was too soon in our relationship and I didn't think you would do it. I bring it up now because I do know you love me, that you aren't confused about your feelings for me.'

'Tell me then, how can we be together and not have to worry about you losing your job?'

Severus stared into Harry's gorgeous green eyes, 'If we were legally married to each other, then it would be allowed.'

'Okay, do you want marriage just for this reason?'

'No, I would love to marry you, but as I said before, it was too soon even if we both fell hard. We are still getting to know each other as well. We've only been together for three months; that is such a short period of time to even think of marriage. But I do love you with every fibre of my being and I can't imagine being without you in my life.'

'Sev, I love you, you're all I want. But I do get what you mean, we are still getting to know one another and I never thought of marriage before. Now though, I would love to marry you and not just so we can legally be together. I love being with you, I love having you beside me, I want to be with you in every way possible. You're my whole life, you're all I want.'

'Then Harry Potter, will you marry me?'

Harry grinned, 'Severus Snape, I would be honoured. Can we do it now?' Harry asked excitedly making Severus laugh then they were kissing, hot, hungry and full of passion.

Minerva looked up as someone knocked on her office door, 'Come in,' the door opened, Severus and Harry stepped in, 'Severus, Harry, what can I do for you?'

'We'd like to ask something of you Minerva, something you could do for us.'

'Oh yes, what would that be?'

Severus looked down at Harry to answer, 'We'd like you to marry us,' Harry and Severus saw Minerva smile, that she didn't even looked shocked, 'Is that why?'

'I knew you and Severus had feelings for each other, so I thought if I pushed a little more maybe you would show it and marriage is one way to show your love.'

'Minerva, I never knew you could be so sneaky and underhanded.'

'I do have my times Severus.'

'I know she's got a wicked sense of humour, you just don't see it very often. We were worried about the rules, you know, teacher and student even if I am an adult. But when Sev asked me to marry him, I knew I wanted this, but it helps as well.'

'Yes, it does. Now I have to ask even though I have been watching both of you very carefully over the last couple of months. Are you both sure you are not rushing into this marriage?'

'No, we spoke a lot Minerva, this is what we want.'

'Then when do you wish to marry?'

Harry and Severus stared into each other's eyes, 'Now.'

'Oh, now you have surprised me. Don't you wish to have friends with you while you join?'

'No, this is something we want to do without anyone present. To us this is personal, not to be shared,' Harry smiled.

'And we would like to keep it quiet, at least for a while longer. We know that word will spread because Harry will be sharing my quarters and not sleeping in the dorm rooms.'

'Yeah, so even though I will spend time in the common room with Hermione and the others, I won't be sleeping there, so they will find out, eventually.'

'Then if you're sure, let's get you two bonded as partners,' Minerva smiled hugely then turned to look at the picture of Albus Dumbledore who was smiling down at two men he had cared about when he lived. So even though he was dead and just a picture, he couldn't help being happy for them, happy they found each other even with everything they had been through in their lives, they found each other.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter ten

Since it was only a week away, Harry moved all his clothes and personal belongings into Severus' quarters. Now Harry had to tell Hermione, she was the only one he wanted to know that he was married and Severus only wanted to tell Draco. So they were both sitting in Severus private quarters waiting for Hermione and Draco to arrive.

'How do you think Draco will take this news?'

'He will be shocked, probably speechless, what about Hermione?'

'A little surprised but since she accepted us so quickly I don't think it will surprise her that much.'

'We're about to find out,' Severus got up to answer the knock on the door, 'Come in Draco, Miss Granger.'

'Severus,' Draco stepped in and saw Harry Potter sitting on the sofa, 'Potter.'

'Hello Malfoy, hi Hermione.'

'Harry, professor,' Hermione smiled.

Severus sat beside Harry and gestured for their guests to take a seat, 'We asked you both here to share some news with you.'

'As you are the only two that know about our relationship, we thought you should know about something else,' Harry smiled.

'Harry and I were married yesterday.'

'Oh that's wonderful,' Hermione got up and hugged Harry, then smiled at Severus, but ended up giving him a quick hug embarrassing her and Severus, but it made Harry laugh.

'Well I'm surprised, congratulations Severus, Potter.'

'Thank you Draco, but as Harry is my husband, could you please use his first name?'

'I suppose I could, this doesn't mean we have to like each other, does it?'

'No, it doesn't Draco, but you and I know our past was all based on him and what we were both involved in. So I think we can put all that behind us. Naturally I don't think we'll end up friends, too much has happened in our past, but maybe we could at least be civil to each other especially since you are Severus' godson. Think of this as well, apart from our marriage connecting us, we're also connected due to me being godfather to your cousin.'

'My cousin, which cousin?'

'Nymphadora's son Draco, they named Harry godfather before they died. Andromeda is your aunt and grandmother to Teddy; we spend time with the boy at her home.'

'I do not have anything against my aunt or my cousins, I'm not like father. I'm not sure she would accept me as part of her family after what he did.'

'Andromeda is a very nice woman Draco. She didn't like me to start with, but we talked a lot. We both realised that we're all Teddy has, we're his family, so we got to know each other and she doesn't hold anything against me, I'm sure she won't hold your father's beliefs against you if you wish to see her. So what I was saying before, about being civil to each other, I'm willing since we will see each other in a more personal way than we have before.'

'Yes, we will, alright, I can be civil to you…Harry, for my godfather's sake.'

'That's all we're asking Draco, so thank you.'

'Why didn't you tell me Harry, I would have liked to be with you?'

'Sev and I wanted this to be just us. But we are going to organise a small gathering of friends to celebrate with us after the school year is out. We'll have that at the house.'

'Alright then, I suppose I can see how you would like to have your marriage private. You've always been a very private person when it comes to your feelings Harry, professor Snape is the same.'

'Yes, we are the same in that way Miss Granger.'

'Sev, she's my best friend, can't you call her Hermione when we're not in class, like I'm going to be calling Draco by his name.'

'Yes, I suppose I can, Hermione,' Severus smiled at her. 'We just ask if you don't mention this. We know word will spread because Harry will be living here and not in the dorm rooms. We just wish to keep it quiet for a bit longer.'

'I won't say anything,' Draco said.

'I'll keep it to myself, I'm used to that with Harry,' Hermione smiled making Harry laugh.

Even though Draco was still a little stiff and tense being with Harry and Hermione, he did speak with them along with his godfather because he realised he would probably spend a lot more time alone with them, something he will have to get used to.

The following day, Harry and Hermione went to get all their Hogwarts supplies and since both of them did miss a whole year, they needed everything including new school robes, they had both grown since the last time they were students. So after filling bags with books, quills, inks, potion supplies and clothes, they met up with Ron to have some lunch. Ron and George got into an argument because George wanted Ron to stop seeing Harry, like his mother he blamed Harry for Fred dying. Ron finally snapped and yelled at George saying he was Harry's friend and if George didn't like it, then to find another partner. George actually looked shocked that Ron would choose his friend over his brother.

'Ron, go talk to him, I know his hurting and I'm fine with him blaming me. He needs support right now, his families support.'

'No Harry, he is not going to dictate who my friends are and I think him and my parents are wrong, Bill and Charlie are like me, they don't blame you and they don't think the others should. Let's just forget about it, if he keeps going, then you might see me at Hogwarts next week.'

'I hate this; I'm causing a rift in your family who have always been close.'

'They were close with you as well. How many times did mum say you were like her son, now she's acting like you're a death eater or something, it's wrong and their pissing me off. Now don't worry about this mate, you have enough to worry about, starting back at Hogwarts when a whole year has gone by without being there, it's going to be a big adjustment.'

'I know, even though I've been at the castle, Hogwarts and the other one, to be a student, restricted like that, it's going to take a while to get used to. Not Hermione so much, she'll be in the library a lot, like always.'

'Naturally,' Hermione smiled as she watched her boyfriend and best friend roll their eyes. That used to make her upset, now it amused her so she would often say something to make them roll their eyes because it showed how much the three friends knew each other. Only one thing wasn't known by one of them, Ron had no idea about Harry's relationship with Severus and wasn't sure how he would take the news when it did get out.

The day before Harry and Hermione had to leave for the new Hogwarts, Harry decided that now he was legally married to Sev he would tell Ron. So Harry and Severus were sitting at the table talking quietly with a cup of coffee in front of them when Hermione and Ron stepped inside.

'Professor,' Ron nodded awkwardly.

'Mr. Weasley, how are you settling in to working in your brother's shop?'

'The work's great, it's just a bit strained at the moment. George isn't happy that I'm still friends with Harry.'

'Yes, Harry explained how your family are. It's a natural thing to lash out at someone when a loved one dies. I'm sure they just need more time.'

'I hope so, it's making visits difficult.'

'Do you want a drink or a cup of tea?'

'No, I'm good mate.'

'I'm fine Harry, thank you.'

Harry glanced at Sev while his friends sat down, 'There's something I want to tell you Ron, and the only reason I never told you before was because of someone's job. I was worried that if you got angry you might let it slip.'

'Is this about you and professor Snape making eyes at each other?'

'Making eyes,' Severus' eyebrows rose as Harry laughed.

'Well, we do Sev, I just never realised Ron saw it,' Harry turned back to Ron but Sev reached out and took his hand, 'Yeah, it's not allowed for a student and teacher to have a relationship, so we were going to keep it quiet.'

'I get that, but normally it wouldn't happen as all the teachers are old or grumpy, sorry professor,' Ron shrugged.

'It's fine Mr. Weasley and you are right, normally this would not happen, but it has, in the past.'

'So did you want to tell me now since I won't be at Hogwarts or Castle Potter?'

Harry scowled, 'Hogwarts, and no, that's not the reason,' Harry turned to stare into Severus' dark eyes, 'The rules don't apply anymore, not with us.'

'Oh, did you use the fact that you're allowing them to use your castle as Hogwarts to make them agree to this?'

'No, you know I won't use my name for anything Ron, I won't use the castle either. No, what this is about, well,' Harry grinned hugely, 'Sev and I got married.'

'Holy fuck,' Ron blurted out as his eyes went wide, 'My best mate gets married and I wasn't invited.'

'I wasn't either Ron, they wanted a private ceremony. They only told me yesterday,' Hermione shook her head, 'And don't swear even though I realised Harry and professor Snape just shocked you, it's not nice.'

'I know and I normally wouldn't say that, it just slipped out. So you really got married, how does that work, you know, two men, do you take one of your names or what?'

'We combined our names, so I'm Harry Snape Potter and Sev is Severus Potter Snape. We could have taken the same last name, but both of us are the last in our families, so we decided to keep out last names just take each other's as our middle names.'

'If Sirius was alive today, I think he would be locking you in St Mungo's, then hexing professor Snape.'

'I think Sirius would hex me as well. He did say to me once he didn't care who I ended up with as long as I was happy, but I think our relationship would have pushed that to the limit.'

'I could see how much Black loved you, but no, he would not have liked the fact I'm shagging his godson.'

Harry burst out laughing at the shocked look on Ron and Hermione's face, he moved until he was sitting on Severus' lap making him laugh again as they both gaped at him.

'It's true, he does shag me, but I shag him right back.'

'Alright,' Ron held up his hand, 'I might know that's happening, but I do not want to hear about it. Blimey, everyone's going to know aren't they?'

'Soon, we're trying to keep it quiet, for a bit longer. Harry needs to settle back into being a student and a teacher's assistant and I need to try and control more students in my class than ever before.'

'That's the other thing we wanted to mention, professor McGonagall is bringing in teaching assistants. Now she said it was me that gave her the idea and the fact I'm letting them use the castle, she has time to get Hogwarts built and take her time, so the extra funds can go to teaching assistants. Now after this year I'm being given first choice at which subject, which will probably be transfiguration. But this year I'm going to assist Sev, it's so he can help me settle in with handling students because I will be basically like a teacher while I'm assisting, but I'll be a student when I'm not.'

'Teaching assistant, that is a wonderful idea. Is teaching something you would like to do Harry?' Hermione asked.

'Actually yes, see while I was still staying at Hogwarts I spoke with professor McGonagall and said that in my later years I would love to teach.'

'That is when she held a staff meeting and told me what she would like to do and how Harry gave her the idea, also why he's being offered this straight away. I can show Harry how to act with other students, especially ones that he's friendly with. During your classes Harry will be just another student, he will be assisting me with the lower years until he finishes.'

'Um, I don't want to sound rude or anything professor, but sorry, most students never liked you unless they were a Slytherin. What if you don't get any student that wants to be your assistant, will you just keep going alone?' Ron asked tentatively.

'Yes, but I know of at least five students that will be eighth years that would make an excellent potions teacher. Once Minerva lets the students know, I don't think I will have a problem requiring an assistant.'

'Malfoy would be one, wouldn't he, he was always good at potions?' Ron asked.

'He is very good at potions, but no, he wishes to be a healer. He has always hoped he could work in the mind damaged ward. He has his reasons that I can't go into, but it is something he has always wanted to do.'

'Do you know Draco is Sev's godson and we will be seeing each other a lot?' Harry laughed again at Ron's face, 'We talked, he's fine, we're going to be civil even if we'll never be friends. He likes to spend time with Sev and since we live together it means we'll spend time together, Hermione as well since we're best friends.'

'Yes, Draco and I spoke after leaving here; we're also going to be civil from now on.'

'Blimey, so many changes, it's hard to catch up. Anyway, I wanted to mention something to you Harry, Bill, Fleur, Charlie, Ginny and I got together and talked about mum, dad and George, well, and you. We all agreed that we won't be having family dinners while they are blaming you.'

'Ron, don't; give your parents and George time. I know what it's like to blame someone. I did after Sirius died, I blamed Dumbledore for not telling me about the prophecy. Everyone needs an outlet or to blame someone when someone dies. I appreciate what you're doing, but leave it, I'm sure they'll be fine with time. If this upset me at all I would be kicking George out of his shop, but I'm not because I know what it feels like to lose someone.'

'You do, but what do you mean kicking George out of his shop?'

'Oh, um, I own the land under Diagon Alley,' Harry shrugged, 'The goblins have been trying to get my family to sell for years, none will because it keeps them in line,' Harry saw Hermione's eyes widen as she stared, 'What Hermione?'

'Oh…my…god,' Hermione just sat there staring at Harry but Harry, Severus and Ron had no idea why or what was wrong.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter eleven

'Hermione, what's wrong?' Ron asked.

'Something I read once, about the family that owns Diagon Alley. It never had their names, just their title.'

'Title, what do you mean title?' Ron's brow furrowed in confusion.

'Lord,' Harry sighed, 'I'm Lord Potter.'

'Fuck,' Ron gaped at Harry, 'Why didn't you ever tell us?'

'I didn't want anyone to know and it's not like I'm going to be called that. I only found out after the fighting, when McGonagall gave me the information on my inheritance.'

'I bet you told Professor Snape,' Hermione smiled.

'Of course I did, when you're in a relationship you can't keep things that important from each other.'

'Yes, Harry said did you know you just shagged Lord Potter.'

Harry laughed, 'Yeah, I did say that, didn't I. Please don't tell anyone, I get enough attention now, I do not want people calling me Lord, it would remind me too much of him.'

'Oh right, Lord Voldemort,' Ron nodded, 'Yeah, I'll keep all your secrets like I've been doing for years. Hey, but can I use the bit about the land to make George see he's being an arse?'

'Ron, look, if you want to tell him fine, but I think they just need more time. You know what I was like after Sirius, I refused to talk to either of you and wouldn't talk to Dumbledore for ages even when we were having those private lessons. Your parents and George need time Ron and if they never want anything to do with me, I'm fine with it.'

'Because you blame yourself like you've always done. But I think Harry's right Ron, give them some more time. People do the strangest things when someone they love die. We've all seen that for ourselves,' Hermione squeezed Ron's hand.

'Alright, I'll give them more time. But I won't be staying quiet if they say anything about you. If they knew you went to die to save everyone they might realise how far you were willing to go.'

'I know, but if that was known they would want to know why. Only you three know that and I want to keep it that way.'

'We know love, none of us will say anything,' Severus tightened his hold on Harry, trying to reassure him that there was nothing to feel ashamed about because they knew that's how Harry felt, disgusted and ashamed.

After his friends left, Harry sealed the house, then walked up the road towards the castle with Severus walking beside him. They never touched or held hands like they always did; they wanted to keep their relationship quiet for as long as possible.

It was the first of September, Harry wanted to stay with Sev but he also wanted to be with everyone on the Hogwarts express. Severus basically pushed him out of the castle and told him it will be his last time riding on the train with his friends. So they kissed passionately before Harry apparated to platform nine and three quarters where he met his friends and one thing Harry didn't have to worry about was his trunk since everything was already at the castle.

As the friends settled into a compartment, Seamus turned to Harry, 'So is the castle going to be called Hogwarts or Castle Potter?'

Harry glared, 'Hogwarts, I made sure that was put in the legal papers the ministry had drawn up.'

'What legal papers?' Neville asked.

'Oh that I'm allowing the castle to be used as Hogwarts until Hogwarts can be repaired even if it takes up to ten years, that I couldn't change my mind if I didn't like some students or some staff member gave me a hard time, that type of stuff. One I tried to stop was rent; I'm being paid rent for its use. I keep telling them I don't need it, but they insisted, so it only starts from today and I'm actually donating it back to the repairs of the real Hogwarts.'

'Strange that it's going to be another castle, we'll all probably get lost a few times, like first years all over again,' Ginny said.

'Actually you probably won't. McGonagall had all the house rooms in the same place, so Gryffindor is in the tower, things like that. The classroom are all going to be on the same floors they were at Hogwarts, just not the same corridor and the stairs don't move so that's a good thing.'

'Does it have the same amount of floors as Hogwarts?' Dean asked.

'Yep, same amount of stairs, a few extra rooms actually and the grounds are bigger. I had a quidditch stadium built and I actually had it done like the professional teams. So the quidditch pitch is identical to them, the stands are better with covering that can be erected on rainy days. The changing rooms are new and better, separate showers and changing rooms for the girls. I figured after Hogwarts is back at its rightful place, maybe all of us could still go there and have the odd game.'

'You really thought of everything Harry, are you getting any special treatment for this?' Susan asked.

'No, that's one thing I made sure they put in the legal document; that I'm just going to be like any other student doing his last year, no special treatment in anyway.'

'Since this castle was the Potter ancestral home, does it have your families portraits or are the ones from Hogwarts going to be hung up?'

'McGonagall took most of the portraits of my family down, stored them in one of the cellar rooms, so now most of the portraits that weren't damaged at Hogwarts are hanging up. Her office has all the old headmasters and headmistresses up, like Dumbledore and it actually looks very much the same, just not round.'

'Was that office round?' Seamus asked.

'Yeah, haven't you ever been up there?'

'Most of us didn't know Dumbledore like you did Harry, so no, we never went into that office.' Neville said, 'I know we snuck in to get the sword, but it was dark, we had to be quick.'

'I only went into the office after the fighting Harry, I'd never set foot in there before,' Hermione said.

'Oh right, I forget that most students didn't know Dumbledore like I did. Anyway, you know that sword you tried to steal wasn't the real one, don't you?'

'What do you mean it wasn't the real one?' Ginny asked.

'That was a fake Dumbledore had made, he knew I needed the real one so it was hidden, behind his portrait. Professor Snape brought it to us when we were away. Then Griphook stole it, when he died it disappeared and appeared to Neville, a worthy Gryffindor.'

'Is that why Dumbledore left you the sword in his will?' Ginny asked.

'Yep, not for me to get it as it belongs to Hogwarts, but he hoped Hermione would work out why, she did.'

'Dumbledore left you something in his will?' Hannah asked.

'Yeah, me, Hermione and Ron got something, but I go this ring after, he wanted me to have on my birthday. Anyway, I got the first snitch I ever caught, Hermione got his book the Tales of Beadle the Bard and Ron got his dilluminator; that he invented himself.'

'Blimey, imagine having something left to you by Albus Dumbledore, must make you feel special,' Seamus said.

Hermione and Harry glanced at each other, they knew why those items were left for them, but it did make them feel special that they now owned something that had belonged to the greatest wizard since Merlin.

All the students including the first years climbed into carriages, Hagrid still supervised all the new students and they made their way up to the new Hogwarts, Harry couldn't bring himself to call it Castle Potter. Hagrid took all the first years into a room off the large entry way while all the other students seemed to follow Harry and his friends into the castle. Harry knew everyone had no idea where to go, so he made sure he was the first one inside so he could show them the way. But he smiled and let everyone pass into the room which had been turned into the great hall because he noticed Severus wasn't there; he glanced around and saw him, just inside a room down the corridor. So Harry made sure everyone heard him say he needed the bathroom then hurried away. Once he was far enough away he snuck into the room and was being kissed passionately.

'I missed you Sev.'

'I did to, that's why I waited here so I could see you before the sorting and feast.'

'I'm glad you did, it was a long train ride, but I'm glad I went, it was going to be my last time.'

'I knew you would enjoy your time with your friends, reminiscing on how you all met that first year. We should get in though, Hagrid will be bringing the first years.'

'Okay,' Harry kissed Severus again then left the room. He strolled over to the table that was now Gryffindor table and sat beside Hermione who saved him a seat, not long after Severus walked between the house tables to the staff table.

'Did you see him?' Hermione whispered.

'Yeah, snogged a lot,' Harry grinned.

'It won't be a secret much longer.'

'I know, but just for now.'

'Harry, since you have been here a lot, do you know who that woman is sitting near Snape?' Neville asked.

'Yeah, Hesita Jones, or Professor Jones, the new defence against the dark arts teacher and an order of the phoenix member. She was the one that took my relatives away to keep them safe. She's really nice and knows what she's talking about.'

'Does that mean we have Snape back for potions?' Seamus groaned.

'Yep, but you'll see, he's not the same Seamus. We've become good friends and most of what you saw was an act. But you probably won't believe me until you see for yourself. Oh but the first years,' Harry smiled thinking to himself just how shocked everyone was going to be with Severus, his husband, that made Harry chuckled quietly.

The students watched all the first years get sorted before McGonagall stood up. She never spoke straight away, but had the attention of the whole school.

'Welcome to the new Hogwarts. As with every year announcements will be made after the feast, but I need to say this now. With Hogwarts suffering so much damage we are very fortunate to have a place to call our school, that comes down to a wonderful young man, Harry Potter, he allowed us to use his family's ancestral home as our school and without him all of you would not be able to return,' Minerva and the staff started to applause then all the students followed as they looked at Harry making him go bright red in the face until he lowered his head, 'I think I've embarrassed Mr. Potter enough, let's get on with the feast.'

'I knew she would do that,' Harry growled.

'She's just thanking you Harry and think, having Hogwarts here does made it easier and gives her a chance to get the other castle repaired. She's showing her appreciation,' Neville said.

'I know, but she already thanked me, everyone has. Anyway, I'm starving,' Harry pulled food towards him and started eating just like everyone else did, but the conversation never stopped.

After the speech again thanking Harry, McGonagall had staff show the students where their house rooms where, but every student was given a map so they could find their way around the new Hogwarts. Harry gave Hermione a look so she distracted their friends while he snuck down to the cellar where he showered and climbed into bed waiting for Severus who was showing the Slytherin's where their rooms were. He didn't wait too long before his husband walked into the room.

'I'll just shower and join you love.'

'I'll be waiting,' Harry smirked making Severus laugh as he walked towards the bathroom, but he slowly dropped his clothes as he went so by the time he got to the bathroom door he was naked making Harry groan loudly and Severus laugh again.

The first day of classes, everyone couldn't stop talking about how Severus Snape acted. He was pleasant in class, to all students not just the Slytherin's and he gave points to other houses as well. The other thing all the students were talking about was Harry Potter assisting Snape in his potions classes for first years up to Seventh years and how they seemed to be friendly with each other. Hermione, Neville and their other friends overheard from some students that Snape was only being nice to Harry because he owned the castle but only Hermione knew the truth.

During the next few days, talk stayed on Snape and if he would eventually revert back to his antagonising self or if he would stay the same. By the last lesson on Friday all students received a note from the headmistress, stating that all students had to remain in the great hall after dinner.

'What do you think this is about Hermione?' Neville asked.

'I have no idea Neville, there's no danger, nothing drastic has happened and Harry talks to the few portraits that are from his family and they said the school seemed to be running perfectly.'

'I suppose we'll find out soon enough. You don't think it's what I keep asking you about Harry is it?'

'I doubt it, but I'm sorry Neville, Harry said you'll all know soon, he just wants it kept private as long as possible.'

'I get that, Harry's always in the papers. Well, let's go find out what this is about them. Neville, Seamus, Dean and Hermione all sat down just as Harry sat beside his friends.

'What's going on?' Harry asked.

'None of us know, but we won't know until after dinner, so let's eat,' Seamus said.

Harry glanced up at Severus who gave him a small smile and a nod, but Harry had no idea what he meant, but he didn't seem worried so that eased Harry's concerns. Finally after everyone had finished eating, McGonagall stood up.

'Over the last week the staff has been approached by students asking the same questions, so I have decided to answer those questions. Mr. Potter, could you join me up at the staff table please?'

'Oh shit,' Harry realised what was about to happen, 'It's time,' Harry got up and walked between the tables as all eyes of the students watched, 'Is this about us professor?' Harry whispered as he stood between McGonagall and Severus.

'Yes, it couldn't stay secret any longer,' Minerva gave Harry a smile before turning back to the students, 'All staff have been asked if Mr. Potter is receiving special treatment because he allowed us to use his ancestral castle as our school, the answer to that is no. We've all said the same thing, Mr. Potter is just a student and before we went ahead with the plans to take over this castle, legal documents were drawn up that the governors, the minister, Mr. Potter and I had to sign before this castle could be used. So the next question everyone asked was why Mr. Potter does not sleep in the Gryffindor rooms with the other eighth years, does he have his own room. There is a reason why Mr. Potter does not have a bed in Gryffindor tower, but it is personal. After some serious thought I have decided to stop all these rumours and tell you why,' Minerva looked at Harry then Severus who had stood up, 'Mr. Potter sleeps in his room with his husband,' the staff all waited while all the students yelled, shouted, gasped and gaped at Harry then the questions started, who is Harry married to.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter twelve

Minerva looked at Harry and Severus again who glanced at each other before they stepped forward.

'I'm married to Professor Snape,' Harry said trying not to yell but loud enough so he could be heard, then some students all yelled out that they don't seem to act like a couple that it must be so Harry could have special treatment and his own rooms, 'Oh this is ridiculous.' Harry groaned.

'Just this once, if you are both willing, you could show the students that you are a proper couple,' Minerva suggested.

Harry turned to Severus who instantly took Harry into his arms, bent him over slowly as his lips found Harry's, then he wrapped his arms around Severus and there kiss became very passionate but the great hall fell completely silent until Minerva decided to speak.

'I think that very passionate kiss shows they are a couple and have been for a while now. I performed the ceremony here in my office two weeks ago, then we informed the staff while Professor Snape and Mr. Potter explained to just a couple of their closest friends, Miss Granger, Mr. Weasley and Mr. Malfoy. They wished to have some privacy before word spread of their relationship. So even though they are married, Professor Snape is a teacher, Mr. Potter is a student, so they must act accordingly and responsible while out in the school and while Mr. Potter still sits at Gryffindor table with his friends and not with his husband at the staff table.'

A voice called out that Snape must have poisoned Harry, 'Oh for merlin's sake,' Harry groaned, 'No, he didn't poison me, we became friends after the fighting. Severus was best friends with my mother when they were kids, he would sit with me every day and tell me stories about my parents, more my mother though. I realised I was starting to have feelings for him, we talked and have been together ever since, that was a few weeks after the fighting.'

'Are you sure he didn't give you a love potion Potter?' another voice called out.

'No, blimey, I fell in love with a wonderful caring man who happens to love me back. There were no potions, no spells, no charms, nothing, just the magic of our love.'

'That was very romantic love,' Severus smiled, 'Yes, I was concerned that I was too old for Harry, that I was not a good enough man for such a wonderful person. But as Harry told me countless times, age shouldn't come into feelings and what everyone believed about me was an act to make Voldemort believe I was his spy and not Albus Dumbledore's.'

'So you see, we're just two people that fell in love, the only magic used was the magic of love which Albus Dumbledore always said was the most powerful magic there is. But we're not answering any more questions about our private life as it is private.'

'You can go back to your seat Harry, I'm sure your friends will stop anyone saying too much.'

'Thanks professor,' Harry turned to Sev, 'See you after dinner Sev.'

'Yes you will,' Severus gave Harry a chaste kiss then watched him walk away then faced the students, 'Just a warning, if you don't wish to see the other Severus Snape emerge, no one touches my husband.'

'You're the only one allowed to touch me…babe,' Harry smiled back at Severus then sat down with his friends who all gaped at him apart from Hermione, 'Okay, yes, that is my big secret and we weren't going to keep it a secret long, we just wanted to get settled in here before anyone found out.'

'I know he's different Harry, but how?' Neville asked.

'Like I said, he would tell me stories about my mother, then I would be lost in his eyes and his voice would reduce my body to mush. We admitted how we felt, then I kissed him before we shagged, right here in this room actually, before it was considered being a school.'

'Okay, what's he really like then?'

'As you've seen for yourselves, he's a good bloke, but I love him, he loves me. It's hard to believe, but he's very sweet and has a romantic side.'

'Okay, his act was good, but why did he give you such a hard time, more than the rest of us?' Seamus asked.

'I can answer that if Harry permits me too.'

Harry turned, 'Draco, yeah, sure.'

'Severus Snape had to keep acting like a death eater even though he was a spy for Albus Dumbledore. Now I'm not sure how many of you know this but Voldemort could look into anyone's mind at any time. His death eaters were subjected to that quite often. So Professor Snape used his hatred of James Potter to keep his true thoughts from Voldemort. As Harry said, he was friends with Lily Potter, but over the years here, he developed feelings for Harry, but had to make Voldemort believe he hated him and wanted him dead so he used his looks, James Potter.'

'How do you know so much about this Malfoy and why were you one of the ones told?' Neville asked.

'Professor Snape is my godfather, we are close but we kept a student teacher relationship while we were at Hogwarts because it could have caused problems. Harry and I have spoken a few times and decided to be civil, as we are now connected through his marriage to my godfather which means will see each other quite often.'

'So you two are friends now?' Seamus asked.

'Not really friends, but we're not enemies anymore. After surviving, don't you think we should all put that shit to rest, we survived, we're all alive, so make the most of it and fighting it just not worth it,' Harry said.

'Exactly Harry, we all did survive; I am one that never thought I would. But now I have a second chance, I am not going to blow it or cause problems. A few of us Slytherin's didn't want Voldemort to rule our world, but our parents did. So from now on, I think we all should do what Harry said. Put the past behind us and start fresh, we are all adults now, we should act like it.'

'Very well put Draco, Harry love, are you finished?' Severus asked holding his hand out and knew all the students were watching them.

'Yeah, I'm ready Sev, Draco,' Harry smiled then turned back to his friends, 'See you tomorrow,' Harry took Severus hand and they walked out of the hall together to silence and stares from every student in the great hall.

'So Malfoy, no nasty names or hexing, none of that?' Neville asked as he stood up.

'No, all I want to do is finish my schooling and become a healer. It has always been my wish to work in the mind damage ward, so I've been working hard over the last few years so I can pass my N.E.W.T.s.'

'Then if you're serious, I agree with you, let's put all our animosity aside and have a year at Hogwarts without all the danger or fights,' Neville put his hand out to Draco who shook it, 'It's a good feeling to finally know we can have a year here without worrying what was going to happen.'

'I think you're right Longbottom, maybe we might even end up bored.'

'Bored, with Harry married to Snape, oh I don't think Harry will be able to resist showing his feelings, sooner or later, I just hope they don't show too much,' Seamus said.

'He has restrained himself this last week; he never did at the house. Usually he would be sitting on Professor Snape's lap or they were giving each other looks that told me I'd be asked to leave. Oh well, I'm sure we'll all see soon enough,' Hermione stood up, 'Goodnight,' Hermione smiled at her friends, 'Goodnight Draco.'

'Goodnight Hermione, everyone,' Draco nodded then headed out of the great hall missing the looks from Minerva McGonagall.

'I think this marriage has not only joined two very different men, it seems to be reuniting the houses. That has not happened in a thousand years, but Harry always did surprise me. He saved our world, now he has got all four houses to act friendly. I think this year is going to be a little quiet,' Minerva smiled at Filius before she slowly walked between the tables listening to the talk, and all of it was good, so she knew she was right, Harry Potter had caused a great change in their world, again for the better.

The end:


End file.
